D-5: Magician's Creed
by D-5
Summary: When the creed is broken, the faith of the pokemon world is in the hands of D-5 and his family. They will lose some and win some as they have to journey for the Golden blade to stop the evil Magician who was revived by the broken creed. But what if the da
1. The Broken Creed

"Hahahahaha!"  
A sinister laugh ran through the town, cutting through the wind like a knife cutting paper. It rang out in the tranquil night disturbing every ones slumber.  
At the other end of town a teenager was getting out of bed to investigate. Tiptoeing past a clock that said 3:40 and bunk beds, trying not to wake anyone, the teen makes his way to the door, going by the empty bed that one of his brothers who was on a trip uses. He puts on his jacket and takes a Pokéball from the vast selection. Since all 7 of his brothers raised their Pokémon together it wouldn't matter which one he took because they would listen to all of them. Releasing the Pokémon within the ball the laughter was heard again, although this one was different.  
"It sounds like there are two of them." The teen says as he checked which Pokémon he sent out. "Azumarill." He whispered so he wouldn't wake his brothers inside. "Try to pick up where that laughter is coming from."  
Azumarill started to really concentrate on what he was doing. His ears twitched and he would turn around so he could hear from every direction. After a few turns Azumarill pointed in the direction of which the laughter was coming from.  
"Thanks, Azumarill."   
The teen then recalled his Pokémon and with a bright flash he made the Pokéball disappear.   
"Now to find those laughing maniacs."  
The teen started down the road passing some neon signs and streetlights going from green to yellow to red. He took some turns down some dark alleys, in order to get through the alley with out knocking over trashcans, the teen made his hands glow a nice dazzling orange. This light came from years of training magic with a magician. He and several other trainers mastered the magician's art.  
After several more turns he had reached the towns park, where he found the kids. One was tall and wearing dark clothes, his face was covered but his white hair could be seen blowing in the gentle wind. The other was average height, with an earring in his left ear; his hair was short with streaks of brown and blond. He wore jeans and a T-shirt that said Kemper Magician School, which was the same magician that the teen went to.  
"Stop!" the teen said, trying to draw the attention from the two.  
They turned around and noticed the teen. The one with the T-shirt recognized him right away.  
"D-1!" he says laughing some more. "I should've known that a magician like you would try to keep us from breaking the creed."   
"You know that it is against the creed to steal pokémon from trainers using your magic."  
"Yes but how are you going to stop us?" the taller one says. "You don't have any Pokémon."  
In a tree not far off a voice was heard. "But I do." Jumping out of the tree came another teen, younger then the others there but still could hold his own in a fight. He had Blond, which was parted in the middle. He wore a green and blue suit and had a belt full of Pokéballs.  
Taking a deep breath D-1 said "D-5!"  
"Hey, D-1." D-5 says as he takes a Pokéball off of his belt and passing it to D-1. "Lets take these guys out."  
"Yes, lets."  
D-1 and D-5 standing at the same height and with there knees bent enlarge the Pokéball by pushing the button in the center of the ball. Swinging their hands back and releasing the ball from there grasp allowing it to fly through the air. Both of the balls hit the ground and a red light appears, which made the form of their Pokémon.   
There before the two misfits were an Espeon, and Umbreon.  
"Yeah. Well let's see them battle our Pokémon. Aaron, show them yours."  
The tall teen stepped up. "Ok, Cinder. Go Nidoking!" Out from the Pokéball came the ferocious Nidoking.  
"And now for mine. Go Mr. Mime!" Cinder says as he threw his Pokéball.  
The trainers squared off. Cinder and Aaron thought that their team was very offensive, which was there strategy from the beginning, but D-1 and D-5 knew how well that Umbreon and Espeon would work out.  
"Umbreon, Faint Attack!"  
As if Umbreon wasn't invisible enough in the darkness, but orders are orders so Umbreon listened to what D-1 said.  
Meanwhile the partially visible Espeon sat watching as Umbreon kicked both Mr. Mime and Nidoking.   
"Now Espeon, Sunny Day!"  
A light covered the surrounding area, making Umbreon visible. Also making visible how badly Nidoking and Mr. Mime were. But that wasn't the purpose of the attack so another was commanded.  
"Shadow Ball!" D-1 says to Umbreon. The attack once again darkened the place allowing Umbreon to hide in the shadows. Now everything was in place for the last attack.  
Espeons eyes glared, which helped it to see its enemies in the obscurity of the night. Walking around in circles to confuse the enemies, Espeon stood with the gem on its forehead glowing.  
"Solar Beam!"  
From gem comes a pillard of light with extreme power, which took out the Nidoking and Mr. Mime.  
"Wow, we didn't even get in an attack." Aaron says stunned.  
"Lets get out of here!" Cinder says to Aaron.  
With two flashes of light, one red and one yellow, they teleported away from the scene of the fight.  
"So what are you doing here D-5? I thought you were in Azalea studying the G/S ball with Kurt."  
"I was but Prof. Oak sent Gary to get it back, so without the G/S ball there I had no choice but come back here."  
"Well it's 4:25." D-1 said. "We better get home and get some sleep. Mom and Dad will be happy when they find out that you're home."  
D-1 and D-5 call back their Pokémon and walk back.  
  
  



	2. A solution Afar

Chapter 2-  
  
"Oh boy, D-5's back!" D-7 yelled as he got off of his bunk.  
The sunrays peaked through the blinds reflecting off of the dust particles in the air, and lands on the cushion floor next to D-5's messy bed. His sheets were all pulled up as if he had a rough sleep. On top of D-5's bed is D-4's bed. He's D-5's twin. But to avoid confusion D-4 has fairly short brown hair. He also wears a shirt given to people that worked at the Safari Zone, which he got on his Indigo Journey. His bunk was empty. `Probably out training his Tauros` D-5 thought. The next set of bunks belonged to D-3's and D-2's. D-3 was on the bottom bunk; in fact he was still there. `D-3 still sleeps in if there is nothing exciting……………. Wait a minute I'm back, isn't that exciting? `. D-3 always wares his hat backwards with his Silver hair coming out of the opening. D-2's hair stands on end so that his bandana won't be covered. There are another set of bunks belonging to D-6 and D-7. D-6's bunk doesn't have anyone in it. `Oh that's right he's battling the Indigo League know`. D-7's out running for joy cause his brother is back.   
D-5 steps out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where his nose is tickled by the sweet aroma of bacon. D-4, D-2, and D-7 are all sitting and stuffing there face.  
"Come and eat, honey." His mom said standing over the stove with a frying pan in her hand.  
"Ok, It's about time I have a good meal."  
D-5 sits down with his brothers. They all seem to eat the same way, if there's still room there's a way.   
After finishing his meal and answering some questions about his journey a door opens. Every pairs of eyes look up to see what is going on. Out from the open door comes a tall teen with a cloak reaching his waist. The hood was up and the face was hidden in shadows.  
"Hey D-1!" They all yelled.   
D-1 took the hood off revealing his face and brown hair. He smiled saying, "Gonna get into my old magician uniform."  
"What for?" asks D-2.  
D-1 hesitated because he didn't want to let D-2 know about the two that he and D-5 fought.  
"No reason." He says.  
D-5 got up from the table and followed D-1 outside. "The creed has been broken." D-5 looked up in shocked and asked "So what is this creed?"  
"The creed of Kemper, or otherwise known as Magician's Creed is a large statement that Kemper proclaimed on his death bed. " D-1 started. " Kemper was our magic teacher. He taught us teleportation, a faint but effective power blast, a way to attract metal, and also telepathic communication with human and psychic pokemon. Soon later he was struck with a hyper beam from some unknown who stole a Gyarados."   
"So that was Kemper's Gyarados?" D-5 asked.  
"Yes it was. The unknown trainer had stolen the pokemon with the magnetic attraction that he taught us. He was able to steal the pokeball because it's made out of metal. He then told the Gyarados to use Hyper Beam, which was the cause of Kemper's death. So while he was dying he said `who so ever uses magic to steal pokemon will disturb my eternal slumber, causing my spirit to wage a war against all trainers in the world. `"   
"Really. Hmmm how much do we have?" D-5 asks as he tries to think of a plan.  
"Three days, and he should appear at 3:40 am because that was around the time they took those pokemon."  
"Well we better get going. I think we'll need some help."   
"You're right. I'll get D-2, D-3, and D-4." D1 says. "And I'll make sure that our team of Pokemon are unbeatable."  
  
  
"Alright!" D-1 says in a deep sergeant like voice. "Here's the plan. I will be working with the Psychic pokemon, because I can talk to them telepathically. D-2, since you're a mechanical whiz, you'll work with electric type Pokémon. D-3, as usual, you'll use your water type. D-4, you'll be the transportation, but make sure they can hold their own in battle. D-5, you take your usual team."  
"Wait a minute!" D-5 says. "We might have our team but he won't appear for three days. What do we do till then?"  
"Well first I will like D-2 to set up some camera's to catch those two that me and D-5 met. So you and D-4 go set up them up in the area surrounding Waldage Park."  
"Okay!" D-2 and D-4 says in unison. D-4 releases a Pidgeot and Fearow so they can land in high places.  
"D-3, I need you and D-5 to go to the library and look up, spirits and specters, or anything else that relates to evil spirits."  
They both nod and get there bikes out of the garage. While D-1 stays behind to set up the TV's for the reception of the video cameras that D-2 and D-4 are setting up.  
  
  
At the library D-3 asks the librarian about evil spirits and stuff. The librarian taps up the subject in her computer and finds the numbers of some books. Meanwhile D-5 is out chaining the bike to the rack he notices that the chain is pulling towards some kids as if there was a large magnet. D-5 got up to inspect and notices Cinder and Aaron, the two he met in the park.  
"You!" D-5 yells at them. "You were the ones that broke the creed."  
Cinder and Aaron look up and recognize the face. "Uh-oh. Time to teleport."  
Once again in a flash of red and yellow they disappear. `Hmmm, I wonder if they even know the consequence? `  
D-5 walks into the library and meets up with D-3.  
"So what did you find D-3?" D-5 asks quietly so not to disturb anyone in the library who may be reading.   
"It says hear that the Kembler Creed will need to be stopped on the seventh night of his awakening. To do so you must retrieve the golden blade in the continent of Arentip."  
"Arentip?" D-5 says confused. "Isn't that south of Ghanda which is east of our continent?"  
"Yep. We'll have to make the trip soon. We have 10 days. And it'll take us 4 days to get there and back, not to mention the time it'll take for us to find the Golden Blade."  
  
  
  
Back at the house they all gather in the garage to talk the situation over. The TV sets are up and they show the East, West, North, and South end of the park. Also there is a view in the center, which can be turned from side to side with a remote control.  
"To sum things up D-5 and D-4 will have to go to Arentip to find the Golden Blade."  
"Alright then." D-1 says again in another sergeant voice. "D-5 and D-4, you should leave as soon as possible so we will have enough time to get there and back before the time is up. And D-2 and D-3 will stay here and watch for Cinder and Aaron with me."  
"Ok." D-4 says. "Let's go D-5."  
"Right behind ya bro."  
  
  
  



	3. Kemper is alive!

Chapter 3-  
  
The ocean was rippled with many waves, and the reflection of boats that sailed upon it. Also in that reflection was a Fearow and Pidgeot that were seen from the sky. On top of these flying Pokémon were D-5 and D-4. The ocean breeze blew in their hair.  
"This is peaceful." D-5 says as he rests up against his Pidgeot. "But how do we keep in touch with the rest of them?"  
"I still have the headset that me and D-2 were using while we were setting up the cameras. Hopefully he's on them too."  
  
  
Back at the house D-2 is controlling the cameras while D-1 and D-3 went to stop the thieves once again. While doing this he hears a sound coming from his backpack. `I wonder what that sound is. ` He thought. As he reaches into his backpack to he takes out the headset.  
"Hello?" he says into the microphone. "D-3? Is that you?"  
Through the other end a voice is heard but it's filled with static. "D-2 what the weather like there."  
"Umm this isn't the best time really. D-1 and D-3 had to go out to stop those guys again. Before he left he said that the day has been cut down because the two stole with the magic. So tonight the magician will raise from the dead."  
"Uh-oh, It's 7:16 now." D-4 says while looking at his watch. "What time is he suppose arise?"  
"At 3:40. So you still have 9 hours." D-2 says.   
Suddenly the transmission is cut.  
"Must be out of range." D-2 says as he takes off his headset.  
  
  
"Hello? Hello? It must have gone dead." D-4 says.  
The ocean seems to be getting a bit rougher and the clouds overhead appear to darken right before their eyes. The wind seems to blow harder making the flying pokemon struggle.  
"This isn't very peaceful now." D-5 says as he clings to his Pidgeot.  
D-5, it's me D-1; I'm contacting you telepathically.   
"Oh no." D-5 says sitting straight up alarming his brother. "I'm hearing voices in my head."  
"That's probably D-1. Just think what to say and he'll hear it."  
`D-1? I'm here`  
Good, D-3 and I went to the library and found out that Kemper was buried at sea. In fact right near where you guys are.   
`So what you're saying is that he'll rise near here, right? `  
Ummm, yeah but we caught the two crooks and they said that they stole before we caught them.   
`And this is the news that I don't want to hear. `  
It is but I have to tell you, they said they stole around 7:30.   
"Oh no!!!!!!!!" D-5 yells. "D-4, This is it. He is arising in 5 minutes right around this area. We need to get out of here."  
"What?!" D-4 exclaims. "He's gonna chase us first because we're the closest."  
"You're right we need to think of a strategy to throw him off."  
As they speak lightning starts to develop and the rain falls with no mercy.  
"We are close to land. Maybe we should start there."  
"We have no choice but to start here." D-4 says pointing at the water.  
It appeared to be swirling around causing many waterspouts. One opened deeply revealing the ground and a glowing figure standing.  
"It's Kemper!" D-5 said as the figure looked up.   
Kemper could see them flying. He gave a smile and laugh evilly.  
"I am Kemper." He proclaimed. " My creed has been broken, I have nothing less to do but destroy all trainers for they have done the wrong that will destroy the right! And you are first."  
"Oh boy." D-4 says sarcastically. "Well, lets start our plan."  
"Right." D-5 nods and pats his Pidgeot. "You know what to do."  
D-4 and Fearow nose-dive at Kemper with amazing speed. As they do this Pidgeot starts to barrel roll creating a tornado, also throwing D-5 off.  
"Go Dewgong!" D-5 says while falling through the air. The Pokéball lands in the water and surfaces as a Dewgong. D-5 lands on his pokémon's back. "Now Ice Beam!"  
D-4 hits Kemper with a fury attack and amazingly works. Then the Ice Beam strikes the ghost.  
"Very good." Kemper replies, "I wasn't paying attention. But know I'm able to. So now watch as I change my density, while trying to he drops his guard. When he looks up he sees the spiralling tornado that Pidgeot caused. It then hits him lifting him up into the air and firing him off to Ghanda.  
"Well there he goes." D-4 says watching him. "And know that everything is calm we better get to that blade."  
The two start back on track to Arentip. One by air the other by sea.  
  
  
"Well It's 7:44. Do you think they're safe?" D-3 says while D-1 is trying to get back in touch with them/  
"They said that they're back on track and that Kemper has risen." D-1 says coming out of his telepathic connection.  
"We better go help them." D-2 says. "We can take the Mach Plane. In the morning."  
"Yes I agree." D-3 says in reply to the suggestion. "We all have our pass right?"  
"I don't." D-1 says ashamed. "But you two go. I'll find my own way of transportation."  
"Alright." They both say, and then they leave the garage and go to their bedroom for some rest.  
  
  
The next morning D-2 and D-3 are on the plane to meet up with their brothers in Ghanda.  
"They should be here soon." D-4 says in the chilling cold of Ghanda's weather.  
It was always snowing in Ghanda. Children sledding and throwing snowballs at the trees trying to build up their accuracy for when they are Pokémon Trainers. But none of the training could help them for what is about to happen.  
"Do you see that D-4?" D-5 says as he points out between the falling snowflakes.  
"Oh-no, its Kemper. We need to get those kids.  
  



	4. Skyrise Defeat

Chapter 4 -  
  
The two brothers jump out into the blistering cold. Their breath was shown in the cold air and their hands shivered from the falling snow. Out in the distance a glowing creature could be seen getting closer. D-4 runs out to where all the kids are playing leaving tracks behind him. The kids don't pay any attention to his warning. Until they see the glowing form for themselves.  
"You guys need to get out of here now!" D-4 cries out to the kids.  
All the children run screaming, until someone speaks up.  
"I'll stop him!" The voice says. "I'm the newest trainer of Ghanda, and he will be no match for me and my Pokémon."  
"What are you doing?" D-4 asks confused. "You don't stand a chance against him. You must get out of here!"  
Despite D-4's warning the trainer takes mater into his own hands. "GO RATTATAT!"  
Out from his pokeball appears a purple rat. Kemper draws closer to it.  
"A rattatat? What are you, crazy?" D-4 runs out to stop him from making a mistake that could end the world.  
"This is an insult!" Kemper says as he holds up his arm making a small ball of energy. "You shouldn't toy with the spirits." Kemper releases the energy from his hands and to the boy.  
"Get down!" D-4 yells as he pushes the boy out of the way of the ball.  
It continues to fly through the air and lands at D-5's feet causing snow to cover him.  
Being the only one to lure Kemper away from the village D-4 looks around for a safe place. He is having trouble to find a place because a snowstorm soon picks up, but he does see the ski resort.  
It has a new sign on it that reads, "condemned" and no one shut off the power, so everything was in perfect place to lead him.  
"Go Rhydon! Head to that ski resort!"  
The powerful armoured Pokémon come out of the ball thrown by D-4. It then runs, as instructed by its master, to the mountain where it is to drill to the center.  
"Your Pokémon can't help you now." Kemper says as he continues to walk towards D-4.  
"You want? Come and get me." D-4 says as he struggles to run through the blowing snow.  
It was knee deep so he had trouble lifting his legs out of the wet snow. Unfortunately Kemper changed his density, like in the whirlpool, so he could easily slip through the fallen snow. D-4 made his way to the button that starts the chairlift as D-5 was just getting out of the snow. D-4 jumped on to the moving chairs and started to go up the mountain. Not far behind Kemper jumped on to a seat of his own. Nervous and panicking he looked down to see that his Rhydon was coming out of his tunnel. `Yes! ` He thought. `Now is my chance. ` He jumped onto the chair behind him. Now he and Kemper was a seat away.  
"Do you know what I'm gonna do?" D-4 starts his plan off with a question.  
"No, my psychic powers aren't able to work in this state of being a spirit because I have no mind."  
"Alright the let me show YOU!" D-4 turns around and returns his Rhydon before the avalanche that was started by saying `you`.  
"An avalanche?" Kemper says. "What good is that?"  
D-4 jumps across to Kemper's chair. "I'm gonna take you out."  
"You can't take me out!" Kemper proclaims. "But I can go down with you."  
D-5 looks around confused because his twin brother was no longer beside him. The snow still blowing around him but a noise he hasn't heard was coming from the ski lift. He turned and seen the avalanche hurdling down the mountain. Not to mention D-4 hanging off of the chairlift fighting with Kemper. Noticing this he rushes to help, even though the snow was still to deep for running.  
"If I need to go down with you I will." D-4 says as he starts pulling on him harder.  
"It doesn't matter to me. I still won't come out alive." Kemper says with a smile as he eases to the edge of the chair. "Unless?"  
"Unless what?"  
"You'll soon find out." Kemper jumps off of the elevated chair lift with D-4 still hanging on to him.   
D-5 spots the danger and calls fourth his trustworthy Pidgeot.   
"Fly out and save D-4, before it's too late!"  
Pidgeot gets into the air and starts his amazing race against time. The blustering snow was a problem for the majestic bird, causing it to fly low and slow. By the time he got to where D-4 was his gloved hand was the only thing left showing out of the snow. Pidgeot grabbed it with his mighty talons only to get caught in the landslide of snow too.  
"Oh no…" D-5 says wiping the tears from his cold face. "Somebody HELP!!!" He cried through the distance town. He falls to his knees yelling in hope of a response. "Somebody `sniff ' help…."   
  
  
In a nearing plane the other two brothers listen to the Ghanda radio station. With it set to 679.3 fm and headphones from the radio to his ears D-3 gets up quickly.  
"Quick, we need to land." He says after hearing the news of his trapped, or possibly dead, brother.  
"I'm sorry." the pilot says. " I can only land at the airport."  
"What is it?" D-2 asks his worried brother.  
"D-4 is trapped in an avalanche, D-5 was just on the radio explaining what happened."  
"Well what did happen?"  
"From the most part Kemper is here in Ghanda and possibly caused the avalanche."  
"I got a plan." D-2 says. "You see that door?" He points down the row of seats to a door that says `Emergency exit`  
"Yes."  
"Take the parachute beside the door and jump out."   
"What if it fails on me? I don't have any flying Pokémon with me."  
D-2 reaches to the side of his belt and takes his pokéball. "Here, use my Zapdos."  
"Okay." D-3 walks over to the door and puts on a parachute; D-2 follows to close the door when he's done.  
"Hey Pilot!" D-3 yelled. "If you won't land I'll jump."  
D-2 opened the door; which caused a vacuum, sucking everything out, even the two brothers. Leaving them free falling to the snowy mountain, where a search party is digging to find their buried brother.  
"Some plan, D-2!"  
"Pull your cord and give me my Zapdos."  
D-3 does what his brother says and everything goes right. The parachute opens and D-2 flies down to the ground safely. They end up landing beside D-5 who is sitting by the lodge still thinking about what happened, with tears flowing down his face.  
"Why aren't you helping? They won't let you in?"  
"Leave me alone!" D-5 says as he turns in the opposite direction of his chair.  
"Hey!" D-2 says. "He's our brother. We need to help him."  
"I tried." D-5 says as he looks up at them. "And that only made me loose him and my Pidgeot. It will only make things worse."  
Suddenly a whistle blew. "We found something."  
  



	5. Secrets Found

Chapter 5 -  
  
They all rush through the snow to see what the rescue crew has found. D-5 was the first to look in the hole, but wondered what it had meant. Was he dead? How come it's like this? Questions that ran through his mind as he pondered what to make of the find. D-5 backed away from the hole to let his other brothers to look. D-3 was the next to look in the hole and was also shocked. He too didn't know what it meant. When D-3 backed away D-2 checked.  
"Clothes?!" he says in anger. "You were supposed to look and find my brother!"  
"D-2, those belong to Kemper." D-5 starts, "He must have slipped away."  
"He's probably out looking to dispose of the blade." D-3 says worried of the destruction that might happen if Kemper gets a hold off it. "We need to stop him."  
"Right, D-5, you go to Arentip. D-3 and I will stay here for when they pull out D-4."  
D-5 is puzzled. "He's my twin I should stay. I know him the best."  
"Yes but you have the Pokémon team." D-3 says.  
"Go call D-1, fill him in then leave on to Arentip."  
D-5 turned from his brothers, who he thought were trying to take charge without knowing what's going on, and started to walk to the lodge. The lodge was like a log cabin. They had reopened it for the Rescue teams Pokémon, by placing a Pokécenter in it. When he entered Nurse Joy was cleaning the counter. D-5 placed his Pokéballs on the tray. Nurse Joy knew what he wanted; she didn't really expect him to answer because one of her friends died in an avalanche, she just took the tray and placed it on the reviving machine. D-5 walked a cross the checker-tiled floor of the Pokécenter over to the Video Phone. He sat down as he punched in the correct numbers to call home. Unfortunately D-1 didn't answer. D-5 sat in the chair still, looking out the window seeing his brothers helping the dig. The Bing from the reviving machine told him that his pokemon where ready for the voyage.   
Once again D-5 stepped out to where his brothers are.   
"I'm going."   
D-5 took a Pokéball from his belt. "Go Pidgeot!" He threw the ball. When it landed, the ball opened revealing the insides of it. "Oh yeah. -Sniff- My Pidgeot is buried under snow." D-5 picked it up and wiped his eyes, trying to keep him self from crying. He caught it as a Pidgey when he started in the Indigo league. His Pidgeot was his best friend.   
"I'm not going to regret what I'm about to do." He says out load but far from the rest. "But it must be done. For my brother, my Pidgeot, and all the other trainers that'll be affected by this."  
D-5 ran off into the storm and disappeared.  
"I think the Growlithe is getting the scent." One of the Crew Members says as he follows the fire Pokémon.  
The Growlithe starts sniffing around until it appears to stop. It turns around and starts barking. The Crew comes running but has to back up when something starts to glow underneath the snow. The light starts to go around in circles.  
"It must be Kemper." D-3 says, "We better get ready."  
D-3 and D-2 runs towards the glowing but each step closer the glowing gets bigger. Suddenly something begins to rumble under their feet.  
"Get down!" D-2 says as he jumps through the air covering his face.  
When both of them hit the ground something under the snow erupts sending D-5's badly wounded Pidgeot through the air.  
"Oh man." They both say.   
As the edge closer to the hole that was caused by the eruption they notice a tunnel leading to darkness. The only gleaming is from what might have caused the eruption, but that soon disappears.  
"Think we should follow I?" D-3 asks his older brother.  
"Yes, let's go."  
They both hop in and D-2 releases his Ampharos to lead them through the darken tunnel. Then they too disappear.  
On A little mountain near by a darken figure watches as they jump into the tunnel. He then gets up and heads the same way.  



	6. A New Friend for Adventure

Chapter 6 - A new friend for adventure  
  
The green foliage of the tree's hang low creating a shadow with pokes of sunlight in the garage. The cement floor was cold and was covered with junk. A lot of the boxes in the corner of the garage where lying tipped over, as if something was digging in them. Suddenly out of a pile of books pops a head. It had blond hair in a messy fashion. It was D-7. He seems to be pretty focused on finding something. Coming in from outside through the opened garage door was D-1.  
"Did you find it?" He asks his little brother.  
"Is this it?" D-7 holds up a green and white book. On it was a symbol, the same as the one on D-1's cloak. Also on the book it read `Kemper's Magical class of 1995. `  
"Yes that's it." D-1 says as he takes the book from D-7. "You've found my Magicians yearbook."  
He begins to look through it trying to find some of his classmates.  
"I need to find some of these people." D-1 keeps looking through the book trying to find some of his best friends from the class. Turning some pages he finds his old friend, Peter Balm. "He'll be one of the best people who can help."   
He looks in the back of the book for all of the information on him. He finds his friends name and begins to read. `Peter Balm, Hern bay, New Kanto. `  
"Hmmm, Hern Bay. That's on the other side of the continent." D-1 says out load to himself. "Well I'll need all the help I can get."  
D-1 releases his Teleporting Pokémon, Abra, and tells him the co-ordinations to teleport to.  
"Wait! Don't go." D-7 shouts to his brother. "I wanna go too."  
But it was to late. His brother had vanished into the white light his Abra produced.  
  
  
Suddenly re-appearing in a new town, which he had visited once, when he travelled for the Tri - Trophy League. He turned around and appeared in front of a Pokécenter. It was larger then the other you normally see. Across from the Pokecentre was the gym, which was owned by Emend, a water trainer who's skills where the best. Which was why the centre was right across from it. Down the street the large Pokémart was hiding the sun. Also beside it was the challenger square. Where trainers start battles so they can build up their team for when they fight Emend.   
D-1 walked over to the square to see if there was a battle. Not to his surprise there was. Since spring was almost finished it became a good time for the league to start. D-1 walked down the stairs to the small arena where a young trainer and his Bayleef were battling a Kadabra. All through the arena only the commands from the young trainer were heard.   
"Sweet scent!" the young one says to his battered Pokémon.   
The Bayleef starts to spin its giant leaf on top of his pale yellow head. From out of the other leafs that surround its next came the scent and the other leaf that was spinning blown it towards the Kadabra that seemed to be concentrating.  
The Kadabra held out his hand to stop the scent from going up his nose. He then held out his spoon, and with the will of his mind bent it, sending a Psi Attack at the grass Pokémon. The attack struck Bayleef sending it down to the ground.  
Struggling to get up the Bayleef tripped once more falling down, ending the battle.  
"Bayleef, return!" the young trainer says with his Pokéball out in his extended hand. The red light came out of the ball striking his Pokémon and sending it back into its ball.  
The crowd got up cheering the name of the winning trainer.  
"Peter, Peter!"  
"So that's Peter. He sure has grown. Now to talk to him."  
`Peter! `  
Down on the arena floor, Peter is waving to the crowd. But he pauses at the sound of speaking in his head. He looks around thinking that it was just some one playing a trick.  
`I can hear what you are thinking, and it is not a trick. `  
`Who's there? Come down to the arena. `  
Peter once again gazes to the crowded benches. When everyone clears the aisle, D-1 is left, cloaked with his magicians robe and walking down the stairs.. As he steps on to the brick steps of the arena floor. Peter steps back as D-1 comes closer.  
"Who are you?" Peter asks.  
"I'm the one who helped you through the magician tournament."  
"D-1?" Peter walks in closer while D-1 takes off the hood.  
"Yep." D-1 and Peter shakes hands and exchange high-fives. "I need your help."  
"With what?" asks Peter.  
D-1 seems to look off in space while he answers. "With the `creed`."  
Peter's happy expression drops. He then walks up the steps towards the benches and turns to face D-1. "Come on. I'll take you to my apartment. You can fill me in."  
D-1 walks over to Peter and they start to walk.  
They head up to the streets where the cars are rushing down the paved streets. They both walk out into the busy intersection where a car heads towards them. Before a collision D-1 and Peter transport with a light of green and orange. Then appear on the other side of the street. They could have teleported to Peter's apartment but when they go into their warp they aren't in the same one. So D-1 wouldn't know where to end up, where as Peter would be in his apartment.  
They continue down the sidewalk. Past some stores and a Hotel, across another street and into an apartment building. Up some flight of stairs then down a hallway where Peter's apartment is. They both stop at a door that has the numbers 48.   
"Here we are." Peter says as he opens the door. "Now fill me in."  
  
  
Back in the snow filled Ghanda. The rescue crew brings the Pidgeot into the Lodge, so Nurse Joy could revive it. She puts him into a new pokéball and places it n the machine. Going back to sweep nurse Joy's Chansey trips in the back room knocking over many boxes.  
"Coming Chansey." Nurse Joy says as she leaves the room to help her Pokémon.   
Once in the backroom the reviving machine makes the sound that it makes when the reviving is finished. Nurse Joy steps out of the back room to pick up the pokéball she makes a discovery. It was gone.  
  
  
******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************  
  
How'd you like that? The next one reveals more secrets, and the one afterwards tells you the answers. I wonder what's going on?  
S 


	7. Underground Threats

Chapter 7- Underground Threats  
  
The two adventuring brothers could hear rushing water. But they were unaware of their where a bouts. Either way the continue walking with the light from the Ampharos that was called out to lead the way. A head of them were footprints that lead deeper and deeper down the tunnel. After the explosion the two of them have been following the tracks to find where the magician was heading, although they were unsure if it really was the magician they were following. After finding his clothes it was most likely that he was defeated. But still they followed. They didn't have anything to really worry about because D-5 was out on his quest to get the Golden Blade.  
Up ahead the sound of water seemed to become loader. Not only that but there was some light.  
"What do you think that is?" D-3 says to his older brother.  
"I'm not sure." His brother answers "But we have to find out."  
The two walk closer to the light. The Ampharos is mesmerized be it and runs ahead.  
"Ampharos no." Shouts his master D-2.  
As he runs after his electric pokemon the floor of the tunnel collapses under him. Falling to the next level and landing in a bunch of snow, he gets up and calls to his brother.  
"D-3! Go get my Ampharos and get out of the tunnel to get some help."  
"Okay." His brother yells back as he takes the Ampharos by the paw and noticing that it was some Lanturns.   
"Are you sure." He calls to his brother.  
"Yes. I have my Magneton to provide light. Now go."  
D-3 and the Ampharos towards the exit, just missing the hole. D-3 seemed to be in a rush where as Ampharos was looking everywhere. As they were nearing the exit the electric spotted a figure among the shadows. He couldn't help but look at him, but D-3 still rushed out of the exit of the tunnel yelling for help. Not noticing that Ampharos was still in the tunnel and that he just caused an avalanche.  
Feeling the rumble he looks back and sees the nearing wave of snow.   
"Oh no." he says as the avalanche pushes him through the windows of the lodge and buries the hole to the tunnel where Ampharos, D-2 and the shadowy figure, which he doesn't know is there.  
Inside the lodge were the police, who were investigating the vanishing Pidgeot.  
"My… brother… is trapped. In… the… tunnel. It's… buried. Oh…no." D-3 stutters over his words trying to explain what happened as he then faints on the floor.  
  
  
"Kemper was released?!" Peter says in shock and horror.  
"Yes." D-1 replies, "And we'll need some more help, what do you think?"  
'Yes, I will." Peter says. "But we still need more people.'  
Peter jumps over his couch and into his bedroom right next to the kitchen. D-1 just stands there admiring the view from the magnificent sky-scrapping apartment. As Peter returns into the living room, carrying his magicians' yearbook. He then opens to a page pointing at a picture of a kid, much younger then him, named Trevor. The kid had spiked red hair and seem that he could care less to smile. D-1 then skims through his information.   
"Apparently he lives near Derpa, in a small town called Ambrand."  
"Well, let's go." Peter says as he releases his Kadabra. D-1 nods his head and releases his Abra.  
"You still have that?" Peter says pointing at Abra, "Why didn't you evolve it?"  
"I didn't have the heart to." D-1 says. "He has always helped me in this form and, hopefully, he always will."  
The two of them teleport to the little town own their Pokémon.  
  
  
Then re-appearing in the town of Ambrand they notice the worst. The town no longer had a pokécenter. Also the some of the houses appeared to be scorched.  
'What could've happened here?" D-1 says in worry.  
"One sec." Peter says as he fiddles with his PokéGear. "The local radio station might have something on this."  
"It's been several days since the massive fire dog, electric dog, and water dog have been here. There are still some house that need repairing and we still have no clue what those dogs are." The reporter says.  
" I guess that pretty much sums it up." Peter says as he shuts off his PokéGear. "I wonder what those dogs are?"  
"I dunno, but we don't have time for that." D-1 says. "Hey look at that, a phone booth."  
"Wow." Peter says sarcastically. "A phone booth."  
"We might find Trevor's phone number."  
They both rush over to it and look for the number. Once they find it they punched it into the phone.  
"No, it's dead." D-1 says as he walks out of the phone booth.  
They both walk down the rocky streets of the town passing people trying to fix their house.  
"Thanks for the help Trevor." One of them calls.  
"No prob." Trevor replies as he walks out the door bumping into the two travelers. "Sorry." Trevor says.  
"That's okay." Peter replies, "Do you know about some one named Trevor?"  
"That's me. Why?"  
"The creed."  
Trevor knew right away what they meant. "We better get going." He says as the both walk and talk.  
  
  
Back in the tunnel D-2 and his Magneton are left wondering what happened, when the shadowy figure walks by.  
"D-3, is that you?"  
"No." the figure replies.  
"I know that voice your…"  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Oh I wonder who it could be And If you want to guess put it in the review. Stay toon for the next chapter. 


	8. D-5 in Darkness

Chapter 8 - D-5 in darkness.  
  
"D-5!" D-2 says looking up into the hole from which he fell. "You're supposed to be looking for the golden Blade."  
"I'm here for D-4. I know he's alive." D-5 says looking upon his older brother.  
"How can you tell?"  
"Let's just say it's a twin thing. Now I'm taking Ampharos with me to the end of the tunnel. Where ever it leads."  
D-5 started down the dark path following the footprints. The water wasn't rushing as hard because the avalanche blocked the passageway on land. Continuing walking through the water it appears that there was something shining but it was very faint. It must've been very far away. But he kept walking hopefully that he would soon catch up to it. `It must be Kemper. ` He thought to himself. D-5 sped up narrowly missing some hanging rocks. The light still stayed in the same spot, as if it were waiting for D-5.  
"I've been waiting for you." The glowing object says as it neared D-5.  
"Kemper! I should've known it was you."  
"Yes, but not quite." As the glowing object stepped out of the shadow it was clear to D-5 that the person looking at him was D-4. Glowing in the darkness, speaking with the voice and thinking with the brain of Kemper.  
"What?!" D-5 says in horror. "Why?"  
"Because my body state wasn't energetic enough. As I switched form my clothes were shed. I stayed warm with the heat that your Pidgeot gave off. And know its ko'ed."  
"Not exactly, I have him here with me. Took it off of the reviving machine."  
"Yes, good. But know I must leave. If you want to know where? Follow the tunnel."  
Just like that D-4 disappeared to an unknown location and D-5 started his walk again.  
  
  
"So what are these Dogs?" Peter asks Trevor.  
"They came from the Johto region. The say that they came from the spirits of past warriors, and the three of them both took the elemental state of electricity, fire, and water. They were buried in Ecruteak. But they later built a tower on there resting place." Trevor starts his big lecture as he pulls out his atlas collection. As he searches through the collection he finds Ecruteak. He then finds a building that was burnt and knocked over. "That was the building they made. It now looks like that. After a giant bird burnt it down the three spirits returned in the form of dogs, containing they're elements chosen before death. Once returning to life they then ran through the continent of Johto, but it seems that they went south when they reached Azalea town and that lead to here, Ambrand."  
"That's what happened, huh?" Peter says in shock that creatures like that even existed.  
"Well, what now?" Trevor asks D-1 who just stayed silent.  
"I don't know. I think we should head to Derpa and take the next flight, which isn't until tomorrow."  
"So how many days has he been raised from the dead?"  
"Four, and hopefully D-5 & D-4 found the blade."  
"Well let's get going." Trevor says as they all leave out of the town of Ambrand for the city of Derpa."  
  
  
After an hour of walking D-5 reaches the end of the Tunnel. There was a forest where the tunnel began. Next to the tunnel was a sign that read. "The tunnel of Abyss." Still curious of where he is D-5 started down the path, which might bring him to civilization. In the middle of the path footprints, like the one's in the cave, were imprinted in the soft sable sand.   
"He must of came through here." D-5 says to himself examining the prints.  
Continuing down the road, silhouettes of buildings where seen on the horizon. He still walked down the path that seemed forgotten to travellers, except for D-4. Who appear to have just used it for travelling. Still on the horizon, the buildings drew closer until they were in plain view. D-5 stood there in shock and terror on his arrival to the city.  
"No, this can't be. How did he get here?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well there you have it. D-5 at the end but where is the end? 


	9. Derpa Attacked

Chapter 9 - Derpa Attacked  
  
There he was. Standing at the main gate to the city of Derpa. D-5 stands in shock, wondering of the damage that is yet to come. He could tell that Kemper was a handful.  
After bringing the Ampharos back home to D-7, he starts to walk through the busy streets in fear, knowing that Kemper would strike. All the people in the streets weren't worry because they were unaware.   
As he went down more streets he saw a crowd that was looking in the sky shouting remarks about some one flying. D-5 started to run towards the crowd and as he looks up at the sky he could clearly make out the thing flying, it was D-4.  
"Oh no. What's he doing?" D-5 says as he looks for a way to help his brother. He then notices people running out of the building hurt with serious injuries. "NO! Why is he doing this?" D-5 clenches his fists in anger. "You won't do this any more. Pidgeot go!" D-5 throws his Pokéball to the ground, releasing his flying Pokémon that soon shown his wingspan in the might for a fight. D-5 hops on as his Pokémon goes up the high rise of the building. Their hair blowing in the blustery wind that D-4 is causing. As they reach the top D-5 recalls his Pokémon allowing him self to fall safely to the roof of the building.  
"Hello D-5." D-4 says while spinning around in the air to face his brother. "I'm glad you could make it to the end…"  
"The end of you." D-5 interrupts the speech. "I won't stop until you're gone Kemper."  
"But I'm just taking back my son. And know I'm taking back the city."  
D-4 falls from the air towards the spectators, who soon gets out of the way. As D-4 hits the ground a giant crater is made allowing the buildings on either side of the road to implode.  
  
  
D-1, Peter and Trevor are nearing the town when they see the outline of the falling buildings.  
"What's going on?" Trevor asks to D-1.  
"I don't know but I'm going to find out. You two can keep walking into the City."   
Just like that D-1 disappeared.  
  
  
D-1 then re-appears in front of a glowing D-4. His eyes nothing but white and hair was a faint blond instead of his normally brown hair. His voice was low, like that of Kemper's.  
"Hello D-1, welcome to destruction." D-4 says with a smile.  
D-1 just stars but the teleports himself to the top of the wobbling building where D-5 was struggling to catch his balance.  
"I think you should fly down off of the building." D-1 tells D-5. "Then go to the outskirts to find my friends Peter and Trevor, they'll be a great help."  
"Pidgeot go." Once again D-5 releases his majestic Pidgeot from its Pokéball. "Alright. I'll get them then its back to Ghanda to save D-2."  
"Why? What's wrong with D-2?" D-1 asks as D-5's Pidgeot gets into the air.  
"It's a long story." With that D-5 and his Pidgeot went off to find Trevor and Peter. And D-1 teleports to do battle with Kemper.  
"Kemper! If you want to battle lets do it. Go Hypno." D-1 throws his red and white Pokéball to the ground, allowing a red light to form his Pokémon. The red light soon turns to yellow as the Hypno appears with his pendulum swinging. "The tow of us will take you down Kemper."   
"Not likely." Kemper says holding back a laugh. "If only you had more help."  
"He does." Voice from the sky says. As Kemper looks up he sees both Trevor and Peter falling to the ground. Once they land and dust them self off they return to their stances. "How about know Kemper."  
"Three of my pupils, living to beat the dead. We'll see. Go Haunter."  
As the Haunter is released he goes after the psychic Pokémon. Leaving the rest to battle with Kemper.  
"On our way over we developed something useful, something that you didn't teach us." Trevor says with an evil glint in his eye.  
"Oh really what's that?" Kemper asks ready for anything.  
"Flight."  
All four jump into the air and take different positions. D-1 stands upon the needle of the sky-scraping Minsola building, Peter stands on the roof of nearby apartments, Trevor lands on top of the giant water tower, and Kemper stays between them floating in mid-air.   
"While my Hypno battles your Haunter, we'll battle you." D-1 says with a look of aggressiveness on his face.  
"Very well, but…ugh" Kemper is shot from behind by one of Trevor's Psi balls.  
"Whoops, I thought that meant `go`."   
And so that battle begins. Trevor flies up off of the water tower at D-4. But D-4 is busy fighting Peter who is blasting away with different hand blasts. D-1 stays standing on the Minsola building concentrating on his blast. As he clenches his hands they begin to glow, although he doesn't attack. Trevor kicks D-4 in the back sending him up higher to where Peter is, who then punches him downward. Trevor goes in for another kick but it's blocked by D-4, who then punches Trevor in the gut. The punch makes Trevor free fall towards the ground. Luckily Hypno catches him and brings him down with his Telekinetic powers. D-4 then turns at Peter, who at the time was flying at him, and shoots a hand blast at him. Peter quickly dodges but gets hit by his second one. As D-4 is concentrating on the other two Magicians D-1 builds up his hand blast. His hand glows brighter then ever and the hand blast grows to an amazing size, bigger then any that Kemper ever did.   
`Ha, finished` D-1 says in his mind. `And since he isn't watching now is a perfect time. ` D-1 releases the hand blast and sends it straight towards D-4. Only to his dismay the blast goes through D-4 and heads to his two friend, who soon teleports to safety. Hypno and Haunter are still battling as the mega blast of energy comes hurling towards them, fortunately Hypno teleports by swing his pendulum and chanting. Unfortunately Haunter does the same. Suddenly the blast stops and floats.   
"I can still read your mind D-1." Kemper says, "And now I hope you can handle your own energy, cause here it comes."  
D-4 raises his hand; now the energy blast is fly back at the three of them.  
"Quick, we need to teleport to safety."   
The trio vanish allowing the ball to go by and then re-appear from their safety area only to find the worst.  
"He's gone." D-1 says, "He must've vanished."   
  
~!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()(*&^%$#@!@#$%%^&^*()(*&^%$#@!~  
  
Will those of you that read this fic post your comments so I know how well you like it. 


	10. Kemper Froze

Chapter 10 - Kemper frozen  
  
D-5 and his Pidgeot are making record time on their flight back. It hasn't even been an hour yet and he seems to be half way. The wind is going by quickly due to Pidgeot's mach speed. Although it isn't using it, he still seems fast. But you have to expect the unexpected. Or so he has learned.  
"Great, keep it up Pidgeot and we'll be there in no-time." D-5 says trying to encourage his Pokémon to do his best.  
Just as they can see the outline of land one of the most unexpected things happened. The Pidgeot came to a stop as the figure appeared before him.  
"Going some where?" Asks Kemper. "You could've never known the outcome of the battle, so you sped off to help your brothers in Ghanda."  
"I'll get that blade and expel you for good." D-5 says as his Pidgeot flaps in the air.  
"If that were to happen you'll kill your brother, D-4, with me." Kemper haughtily says, knowing that he wouldn't be defeated. "Since I'm in your brother's body the blade won't only send me to the realm of spirits but him too."   
"What? That can't be." D-5 is in shock and torn between the painful decision. He either kills Kemper and D-4 or he allows Kemper to live for the sake of D-4's heath; then that would lead to the destruction of the world.  
As they both talk to each other they keep getting closer to land. D-5 takes this to notice.  
`Just a bit more and I can escape. ` As they talk more they move closer. Soon they were just above the land of snow, the lodge wasn't far from they're location. `Now's my chance. `  
"I will find a way to defeat you Kemper."  
"I'm sure you will. But there isn't that many days."  
Just as Kemper finishes his sentence D-5 and his Pidgeot fly towards the ground, until they are hit with a small hand blast.   
"I can read your mind, or have you forgotten?" Kemper says as he lowers himself to the ground.  
"Yes. I should be less careless." D-5 says as he dust the snow from his hair.  
"I'll let you change your Pokémon to make this fair."  
"Okay," D-5 picks out a Pokéball from his belt. "How about this one?" D-5 throws the ball from his hand into the snow, which buries it from view. As Kemper goes for a look D-5 calls the command.  
"Ice Beam!"  
Just as Kemper sticks his hand in the snow D-5's Dewgong comes up attacking Kemper. The attack is a success; Kemper is frozen in the block of Ice.  
"I'm glad I put never melting ice on you." D-5 returns both of his Pokémon and turns towards the lodge.  
"I need help. I was buried in an avalanche with my brother and the cave leads to Derpa and I just froze the magician in ice." D-5 manages to say it all in one breath.  
"He's the one!" Joy says to the cops.  
They surround and cuff D-5.   
"Hey what's going?"  
"You know very well, we caught you on the security camera stealing a poor defenceless Pidgeot from the reviving machine."  
"It was my Pidgeot." D-5 says as he tries to reason with them.  
"We can't be sure until some one comes to testify." The captain of the police says to his juvenile delinquent. "But you do get a phone call."  
"I don't think I need it. My brother, D-3, is here right?"  
"He was taken to the hospital, and the phone is restricted at this hour there." The police captain tells D-5 as he pushes towards the vid-phone.  
D-5 wanders over to the Vid-phone with cuffs around his feet. He then pushes the phone number to his house.  
`Come on answer. ` He thinks to himself.  
Just then a picture shows up on the phone.   
"Hello?"  
It was D-2 on the other line.  
"D-2 how'd you get out of the tunnel?"  
"There was another tunnel that lead to Derpa. How'd you get out?" D-2 asks.  
"That's not important. I really need some one to come here to testify for me." D-5 quickly tells his brother.  
"Testify? You were arrested?"  
"Yes, they think I stole my Pidgeot."  
"Well, D-1 and the others just got on the jet so they should be there soon. I can't go because I have a cold."  
"I get ya. I'll just wait."  
  
  
The next mourning D-1 tells the Police and has D-5 released.  
"Thanks." D-5 says. "By now Kemper would've gotten out of the ice. So I should travel for the blade."  
"We're going with you this time."  
"Okay. Let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````````````  
  
Okay that was a short chapter. I know I'm sorry.  



	11. The Golden Blade

Chapter 11- The Golden Blade  
  
The sand was deep and spread far off to the horizon. The wind blew hard causing little drifts. All four cover their face from this drifting sand and start to walk through the wind. This place was Arentip, land of the misty sand. The four had crossed the border and are now in the desert. After being in Ghanda, the land of freezing winds, it was great to fell the highly risen sun that laid a path of light with no shadows to rest under. Everyone was sweating and waiting for Kemper to show himself. Suddenly in the distance something did appear, it was D-4.  
"There he is." Trevor says pointing at him. Trevor being an adventurer ran out to conquer the Magician who was in D-4's body and mind.  
He ran across the desert at him, although D-4 was staying unusually still.  
"Now I got you."   
Trevor jumps into and watches, as what was D-4 became a cactus. Bam, Trevor hits the cactus head on.  
"Hey, he transformed into a cactus! Grrrr."  
"It always was a cactus, stupid." D-1 says.  
"Yeah, it was just a mirage." Peter tells Trevor.  
D-5 suddenly figures out the plan.  
"Mirage! The cave of Mirage." D-5 begins to tell his brother and his friends what's going on. "That's where the Golden Blade is. The book said that when the mirages happen you're getting closer."  
"C'mon lets go." Peter says.   
They all begin to run through the sand spotting out various mirages.  
"Ice cream barn, sand monster, beach ball." D-1 says,  
"Swimming pool, Loch Ness, shovel" Peter says as he points out his mirages.  
"Air conditioner, Godzilla, bucket." Trevor says as he hops through the sand.  
"Al Gore, Radio Shack, whoops."   
D-5 falls into an underground cave.  
"You OK?" Peter asks.  
"Yep, this is the cave of Mirage. Let's go." D-5 calls up to the gang.  
The three from above light up their hands so they can see in the darkness of the cave. Along the walls were some spots to light fires. The three magicians thought of having some target practice. All down the spiral path of the cave the torches lit up. All the way down until Trevor missed and broke a hole in the wall. From within it sawn a light of gold.  
"What could it be?" They all asked.  
D-5 ran down the spiral path as the rest flew across.  
"It's the blade." They all say out load.  
D-5 walks over to the golden blade, which was stuck in a rock. D-5 places his hand on the handle and pulls it out revealing the double edged steal blade attached to it. Feeling a sense of satisfaction D-5 turns around smiling at the rest of them, he then turns and sees the giant cliff that was behind him. D-5 steps back to turn away but suddenly before him appeared Kemper.  
"Hi brother, but I think RIP would be more appropriate." D-5 says to Kemper.  
"Have you forgot that it will take out both me and D-4?" Kemper reminds D-5 of what make him regret for doing something. "But I won't regret what I do." Kemper walks towards D-5. "So long. And maybe we'll meet in the spirit realm." With a swift kick to the hand, D-5 lets go of the golden blade and watches it as it falls into the amiss of the darkness of the caves cliffs.  
"No, It won't get away that easily."   
D-5 turns and jumps off trying his best in his freefall to catch the blade. The others react quickly by following D-5 off the cliff.  
"I almost…" D-5 extends his arms and catches the blade. "Got it. But what do I do now?" With a plan I mind D-5 sticks the blade to the side which relented his decent but still didn't stop him. He soon stopped in fear that it would damage the blade. Soon he seen the other three gaining on him.  
"Alright, we grab him and do what we planned telekinetically."  
The two agreed and grabbed D-5 in the mid of his freefall towards where ever the fall would lead. As they continued the fall they all vanished, and appeared at the top of the cliff. But once again Kemper was gone.   
"At least we got the blade. But the days are almost up, only 6 more. And he could be anywhere's."  
  
  
Walking down the busy streets in Derpa was Cinder and Aaron.  
"Hello, so you two stole the Pokémon huh?"  
Seized with fear the two fell to their knees and covered their heads in fear of what might become of them as Kemper Attacks.  
  



	12. Errors of his Past

Chapter 12- Error's of his past.   
  
The air is filled with sirens of police cars came rushing to the scene of the accident. The people crowded the streets trying to see the injured boys. Cinder got out with some minor injuries. His face had bloodstains and so did the side walk that the people walked upon. His ally, Aaron, was badly cut and most of his blood had already seeped out of his body. He had fainted from the blood lost and he was placed on a stretcher, which was soon put into the awaiting Ambulance. Soon, D-3 arrived on the scene to see what had happened. He heard on the news of some one, which fit the description of D-4 to a T that bet up two young trainers. When the ambulance left and the streets cleared Cinder was left bandaged. He just stood there staring.  
"I thought I killed him."  
D-3 stood there as well, and listened to the story that Cinder was telling.  
" I… I took his Gyarados. I knew I could be all-powerful. But I had to get him out of the way, so his Gyarados was suppose to paralyse it with leer, but it used Hyper Beam. He made the creed but I had to test it. I… I … I failed." Cinder fell to his knees on the sidewalk. The tears of pain strolled down his face as if they were running a marathon. "I'm sorry Aaron. I didn't want you hurt."  
He scrunched himself up and cried to his god.  
"You know you'll have to live up to it sometime." D-3 says looking at Cinder, who was still on the ground.  
"Yes, but he… took it out on Aaron."  
"That was the problem. So now, will you fix it?"  
Cinder looked up at D-3 who held out his arm to help him up. He whipped his face of his tears using his sleeve and took D-3's hand.  
"No. I can't. There is another Power that will stop Kemper. Even with the ten days up. Oh and you only have 5 more days."  
"Ok, if that's the way you want it, I won't stop you. Just don't forget who took the soul and mind of the innocent."  
They both went their separate ways down the road of injustice, hoping that the bloodshed was a dream and that a brighter tomorrow will be granted.  
  
  
The sun was in the east, the birds were in the trees and Aaron was in the morgue.   
"Why? Did he take his life? Why won't I help?"  
"Because you're next!" says a voice in the darkness. "I'm gonna make you pay for what you took. My Life!!"  
D-4 came out of the dark shadows with pupils of white. He took Cinder by the shirt and threw him out the window and onto the rough ground.  
"You won't stop me." Cinder says to the ghost who was in his room.  
"Don't be too sure." Came another voice from behind.  
Cinder turned around to find D-4 behind him. He looked back and noticed that there was another in his room.  
"If you want me you have to catch me."  
"Ok." D-4 says as he reaches out and pikes him up. "There you're caught."  
"Or am I?" D-4 is hit from behind by another Cinder.  
"So you know `multiplicity` too?"  
"And I know teleportation." And just like that they both Cinders vanished.  
  
  
He soon rematerialize in front of D-3.  
"I know a new way to defeat Kemper." Cinder whispers the way to do it into D-3's ear just before he collapse. When Cinder falls D-4 becomes noticeable.   
"There, I hope you enjoyed your last words."  
"You… killed him? Why?" D-3 says as he picks Cinder up from the ground. "You're not my brother. You are a killer."  
"I'm also dead and Kemper."  
"So now what?" D-3 asks as he gently puts Cinder on the ground.  
"Now I'm going to blow up and take out these buildings and you out."  
D-4 begins to glow brightly and begins to cry out in pain as he tries blow him self up. D-3 is mesmerized by the light but soon comes to his senses.   
"Go Articuno!"   
D-3 jumps on his brightly blue bird. The massive wings begin to flap and become airborne. The buildings come crashing down tumbling over each other. Crushing people beneath them, even Cinder and D-4.  
"Just keep flying Articuno. We can't help now."  
D-3 looks back on the wreckage; people struggling to get free, sirens coming to investigate and the smoke clearing. From within the cloud of smoke appears D-4.  
"Wow that was a lot. Hehehe."   
"You're mad, let D-4 free."  
"Am I mad or is he mad? His heart is still his just not his mind."  
"He never followed his heat before, he always used his brain."  
"And now it's mine."  
D-3 just couldn't hold himself back. The killing of people's mind, body, and souls had to stop. He just blew up; the containment was too much for any one to bear. He took action.   
"You will pay."   
D-3 jumped off of his Articuno and ran towards Kemper, who ran at him. He stumbled over the buildings and went for a roundhouse kick but Kemper disappeared, and re-appeared behind him with a swift kick to the back. D-3 fell down but jumped back at him and struck him in the stomach. Kemper struggled for air after loosing it at the punch. D-3 jabbed him with his knee and struck him down to the ground. As the fight grew more intense the rain that was forecast for the day began. The lightning began as well making shadows of the two fighting with their jabs and kicks. Splash! D-3 was kicked into a puddle. He struggled to get up but he was kicked again in the stomach.  
"Weakling. You'll never beat me. But I have to go." Kemper kicks him down once more as he disappeared into the midst of the air that surrounded him.  
D-3 got up from the puddle and watched as the ambulances took Cinder and the other victims away. He moved the hair from his face and stood there as they all left with their sirens on. He stood, stood for justice and rights, as the rain came down; on his broken soul.   
  



	13. The Ten Days are Up.

Chapter 13- the ten days are up!  
  
Two nights have past since Cinder's death. D-3 is trying to regain confidence in him after being witness to the horrible deaths. But Cinder's death wasn't the last, Kemper made his way to Pallet town, New Bark Town, and Valencia Island to stop all beginning trainers from starting their quest the only way he knew how. Not many trainers died that day but one was enough to put hatred into D-3's heart. He lay on his bed with thousands of questions going through his head, but the biggest of all was that the night coming would be the last of the ten days they have to banish him. How would he put the newest way to work? He remembered what Cinder told him before he died. " Gather ancient spirits, reborn to the three who run. They all travel across the land. Racing the evening sun. One for three and three for one, the end is near, so your journey has begun." What spirits? How was he supposed to find them when he has no lead? His mind was about to burst with all the tension. The dark room was lit with a bit of sunlight. It crept up to him as the hours passed. He waited on his bunk for something to do. He had been to the funerals and his brothers would soon arrive on the Mach Plane. Still he had nothing to do but sleep.  
Once he awoke he heard a lot of commotion outside his window. He grabbed the cord and pulled open his blinds. Swift. The blinds opened wide allowing the sunlight to brighten his face. The gang, D-1, D-5, Peter, and Trevor, came back from Arentip. Since they were last in Ghanda to get the plane they were enjoying the sun. The all had their Pokémon out so they too could get warmed up. D-3 walked outside and greeted them with a wave.  
"Hi D-3!" D-5 yelled from the sky on his Pidgeot. "Where's D-2?"  
D-3 walked out towards where they were flying and looked up with his hand covering his eyes from the sun. "He's out dismantling the camera's in the park. He won't be long."  
D-5 jumped off his Pidgeot and near D-3 who was very happy. "So anything important happen while we were away?"  
D-3 sighed and said. "Well, we won't have to worry about Cinder and Aaron stealing anymore."  
"Why not?" D-5 asked surprisingly. "Did they swear that they wouldn't?"  
"No," D-3 began to tell them the bad news. "They're dead."  
All of them stopped what they were doing with their Pokémon and came over to D-3.  
"How, Who?" they all asked in unison.  
"D-4 came back and killed Aaron. Then the next day he attacked Cinder, who teleported to me and told me how he was the one that killed Kemper in the first place." D-3 said as he begun to tell more bad news to his brothers and their friends. "We were both in the centre of the City when D-4 re-appeared again and killed Cinder and many others in the buildings. Then we fought but he disappeared. I guess he couldn't take me."   
"But, we got the blade. Today is the last day too. But how will we free D-4?"  
"You know what. I was just getting to that. Cinder said that this would free him. Although it is a riddle. " Gather ancient spirits, reborn to the three who run. They all travel across the land. Racing the evening sun. One for three and three for one, the end is near, so your journey has begun." I just can't crack it."  
"Yes, that is weird." D-1 said as he scratched his chin and pondered the Riddle.  
"Maybe the librarian knows how to solve this one too." D-5 mentioned.  
D-5 hopped on his bike and raced down the sidewalk. The rest watched as he sped away. He passed many people that held conversations of what had happened two days before. He didn't stop to listen because of the tight schedule he thought he had. Not knowing that the riddle would work any day. He was just making his way to the library when he found more bad news. It was totalled in the fight. Nothing left but pages scattered on the ground and other rubble. As he made his way back he overheard the couple again talking about the fight. As he listen he heard then mention the library being left as nothing.  
The others were still trying to figure it out on they're own. But D-5 returning broke their silence. "It was smashed to smithereens. Nobody was there either."  
"That's okay D-5" Trevor said "because I think I know the answer."  
Every one turned to him, hoping he would explain.  
  



	14. Run Wild Raikou

Chapter 14 - Run wild Raikou.   
  
"So, you want me to explain?" Trevor asks.  
"Yes, we do." D-1 said.  
"Well " Gather ancient spirits, reborn to the three who run." Obviously there are three ancient spirits that were reborn. So now they are in three things that run. "They all travel across the land. Racing the evening sun." So these things that run are traveling across the land racing each other. "One for three and three for one, the end is near, so your journey has begun." Three for one. The three will give each other up for one. And today is the last day to stop Kemper with the blade so our journey has begun." Know what ancient spirits? I think it is the one from the war. D-5 and D-3 weren't with us so they don't know. But I was telling you about the ones in Ecruteak. They all run. It's the dogs! Fire, water and electricity. The tower was built on their burial ground."  
"Oh yes. You said: They came from the Johto region. The say that they came from the spirits of past warriors, and the three of them both took the elemental state of electricity, fire, and water. They were buried in Ecruteak. But they later built a tower on there resting place. After a giant bird burnt it down the three spirits returned in the form of dogs, containing they're elements chosen before death. Once returning to life they then ran through the continent of Johto, but it seems that they went south when they reached Azalea town and that lead to Ambrand."  
Every one was shocked that D-1 recited everything that Trevor said. (Chapter 7;))  
"So does anyone know who or what these dogs are?" D-3 asked.  
"Yes," D-5 said. "I seen one of them when I went around Johto. It had a purple mane that swirled around it's back as if it were a storm cloud. Its fur was yellow with back streaks that formed a shape of a V. The tail was crooked with a star shaped thing formed at the end. His fangs grew over his chin and he had a streak of black across his face. It was about 6'3" and when it barked it sounded like crashing thunder. When I found it he looked at me with a glare in his eye. Then he barked and ran off."  
Everyone began to visualize the beast, not missing any detail.  
"Did it have a name?" D-1 asked.  
"Yes, it was Raikou."  
"Where did you see it?" Peter asked. "Did you see the others?"  
"Yes I did see others. I found Raikou at route 36. There was another dog of fire, which I seen on route 34. He stood tall and mighty with his Red and white mane. He had what appeared to be armour on his face with eyeholes for him to see. I walked over to him and he barked, just as a volcano erupted. I noticed that one of the cuffs fell of. That's what the black ring is in my room. He then turned away and left me there, standing in one of his massive footprints. I picked up me Pokédex and it said that his name was Entie."  
Once again they visualize him.  
"The last was Suicune, I seen him in the water at route 32. His purple mane grew from out of the crest on his head. He had a blue and white covering his body and two long tails that flowed along side his body. He turned and wind blew around me, it was cold wind and when he left so did the wind. I went to the water and noticed that it was a clear blue. It was purified without a doubt. Obviously these dogs are legendary."  
'We'll need teams to take these Pokémon to D-4." D-1 said trying to take control of the situation. "Me and Peter will go after Entie. Trevor and D-2 can take Suicune, and the last team will be D-5 and D-3 going after Raikou. Now lets get ready."  
  
  
The teams walked through the countryside until they reached Ambrand, the town where Trevor came from. He was happy to be back, but he had to leave to get to Azalea town. D-5 knew the town very well, because he had been there to study the G/S ball with Kurt. Actually that was where they were headed, to see Kurt for some fast balls because the legendary dogs were very fast, running at great speeds.  
They walked into Kurt's little home. Pictures where hung on the wall above the fireplace, where Kurt was heating up a ball for forging. He took it out not noticing the 6 teens in his house. He seemed to be very caught up in his work. They all saw the piles of balls on his worktable.  
"Hello Kurt." D-5 was the first to break the ice. "I see you got my message?"  
Kurt looked up recognizing the voice. "Oh, hello D-5. Yes I did get it. Here are the balls. They should divide evenly between you and the group."  
Everyone took some balls and thanked Kurt as they left the door. They knew that their journey had begun. They split up and began to search for the dogs. D-5 also gave D-1 the cuff for Entie, as a bribe to make it slow down.  
  
  
D-1 and D-3 came out of Ilex forest and entered a route that was filled with the sound of thunder.  
"Either there's a storm coming or that's Raikou." D-3 said.  
"I doubt it's a storm." D-5 answered.   
The seen lightning bolts through the foliage of the green trees. It soon surrounded them; they withdrew their Fast Balls awaiting Raikou's arrival. From within one of the thunderbolts appeared the Dog. His fangs glimmered white and his fur glowed a bright yellow. He knew they wanted some thing with him but he was going to put up fight.  
"You'll have to catch me first, hahaha." Raikou said as he jumped over the trees.  
"I didn't know he could talk." D-5 said.  
"There isn't time for that. Let's get him."  
"Right, Go Pidgeot!"  
D-5 released his Pidgeot so he could fly at high speeds over Raikou. D-3 began run with his Vaporeon. D-5 got up over the lightning pokemon and begun to throw Fast Balls at him.  
"You can't hit me at these speeds."  
"At least I'm trying."  
"Well did you know that flying Pokémon are weak against Lightning?"  
Raikou jumped up into the air and used his mighty thunderbolt attack. The Pidgeot was hit hard then fell to the ground with D-5 still on him. They landed in a tree where D-3 was running. He noticed his brother's predicament but he had to get the Raikou to save his other brother. His Vaporeon caught up with Raikou but was still a bit behind.  
"Use Ice beam!"   
Vaporeon opened his mouth and a big beam of ice made sleet on the ground. Raikou jumped on top and slide towards Vaporeon.  
"You know what else? Water Pokémon are weak against Electric Pokémon too."  
Raikou, once again, shot a thunderbolt from his mane. Vaporeon became paralysed and laid motionless on the ground. D-5 jumped out of the tree and walked up to D-3.  
"Let him run. Run wild Raikou!" D-5 yelled as the Pokémon ran out of their sight.   
  



	15. Witness to Destruction

Chapter 15- Witness to destruction.  
  
The sun sawn brightly to the clouds, which moved slowly as if they were trying to admire the sights bellow. Although the sight would be hard to admire. Flames burned on the trees surrounding the Union Cave. The Pidgey's that rested in the trees were flying around the air, as if they were giving a warning to other Pokémon in that region. Heracrosses and Quagsires were working together, the water Pokémon were using their water gun attack trying their best to extinguish the flames that burned brightly. The blue bug Pokémons had their hands full of dirt as they flew over the trees. Once over them, they would release it to try to smother the flames.  
Out of the smoke came D-1 and Peter. Their clothes were burnt from the fire, and the ashes from the smoke were scattered across their face. They tried to catch their balance from the after shock. D-1 no longer was wearing his cloak; he now had nothing to cover his short brown hair.  
As they continued to walk through the smoke, Peter was thrown. D-1 jumped back and noticed that Entie was back for another round. Entie had Peter pinned to the grassy ground, his massive paws were big enough to crush Peter's bones. Entie leaned down with his metal mask, which covered his face all bent up from their first battle. He looked deep into Peter's eyes, which were in fear as he struggled to free himself. Entie gave one of his devilish smiles as he opened his mouth wide and a ball began to form. The ball took a red colour and the texture became more and more dense. Flames began to surround it. As he opened wider the fire blast shot out and covered Peter.  
"What? No!" D-1 yelled. He ran towards Entie but he was also hit by a fire blast. The attack sent him into the air, then down to the nearby wharf that he crashed through and landed into the water.  
Entie was satisfied with what he did to the both, but got distracted as he felt something moving underneath his foot. The smoke cleared from under him and revealed an unharmed Peter.  
"What, there is no way!" Entie began to shout furiously, "No one is stronger then me!"  
"I used my force field." Peter told him. "If it wasn't for it I would have been crushed under the pressure of your feet."  
Entie was really steamed, his eyes began to glow red, and Peter's eyes did as well. Entie stopped what he was doing to see what Peter was doing. He looked underneath and seen that Peter's hands were glowing a bright blue.   
"Good bye, Entie."  
Peter released the ball formed of power within. Entie was stuck from beneath and thrown off of Peter. He hit the grown hard with a lot of potential force, which caused him to begin to slide across the forest floor. He slid into trees and knocking them down. Once he stopped ploughing the forest with his body, there was a big mound of dirt and a small crater that lead to where Entie laid practically unconscious. Peter gets up and brushes himself off. His clothes were shred up a bit more. He rushed over to the lake and helped D-1 to get out.   
"Thank you Peter but what happened? Where's Entie?" D-1 was curious to know what he missed but his answer was cut short as Entie ran from the freshly made clearing.   
"You saved the forest but Violet City won't be as lucky!" Entie said as he began to his journey through the vast valley. It would take him awhile to reach Violet City so D-1 and Peter could take they're time, but this wasn't the time to slow down. They had to clear out the town if they couldn't stop Entie on time so they began their chase.   
They started it by flying up above the smoke to see where Entie was. His speed was great but he hadn't left much behind him, he still had some miles to go.  
"I see him ahead." Peter says "Quick we need to catch up with him!"  
They both teleported to where he was. Entie didn't notice them because they were still in the air; he had more important things to do than look up into the sky.  
"He doesn't see us. Let's attack."  
They both pulled back their arms for their attack. D-1's hands glowed a bright yellow. The lights surrounded his hands and began to glow brighter with the more power he put into it. Peter had a real faint blue tone to his energy ball. He wasted a lot of energy on the first attack, not to mention on making the force field. He still continued to struggle but it seemed to get bigger. D-1 had a perfect ball of energy; he just didn't use it because if he did it would be a sign to Entie that they were there which would endanger Peter.   
They continued to fly along with the fire beast as he ran closer and closer to Violet city.  
"There, Done!" Peter said to D-1. He looked over and seen that Peters hand had a brightly shining blue. "I'll go first."  
Peter released the two giant balls of energy at Entie. They flew through the air with a tail that followed them.  
"Hahaha! Take that Entie!"  
The legendary beast looked up into the sky to see what was going on. He noticed the two balls flying at him. The first hit him on the head sending him down to the ground. He lifted his head with just enough time to use his fire blast on it and destroy it.   
By now they were right on the limits. The town's people were running around hollering in fear for their lives. Out on the battlefield Peter was max-ed out and couldn't fight any more. D-1 told him to get the town's people to move out of their so no one will be hurt. Peter did as he was told and left D-1 there to fight.  
Once he was in the town he could notice the flashes of light in the field, some yellow and some red. He hurried into town and warned everyone. It was a total riot there. People running around not caring if any one was in their way. Soon Peter told Falkner, the gym leader, to get them evacuated.   
As soon as the town was bear of people Entie burst on to the scene. He destroyed many buildings, including the gym. He ran through the short alleys making a hole between them. Peter followed him down the streets when Entie found a small child out side of the school, she was crying because she was alone. Entie bent down and laugh his cold-hearted laugh. He opened his mouth and began to form another ball.   
"Oh no! I have to do something."  
The ball was almost done when he was sucked up in a red flash of light. He was entrapped in a Pokéball.  
"Quick little girl. Run!"  
The girl ran away and soon the ball began to shake…  
  
  
  



	16. A brother of the 7

Chapter 16- A brother of the 7.  
  
The Pokeball began to shake on the paved road. Peter was there by himself, sweat drops where running down his head. He knew if Entie didn't stay encased in the ball he would be dead within minutes. He eased closer to the ball and watched as the red light blinked in the middle. The ball then stopped shaking.  
"I did it! I caught Entie!"  
Peter took the ball in hand and ran through the streets where he found D-1 and an unhappy crew of people. One of the ones in the crowd was the little girl, who was still crying, and her furious mother. D-1 was trying his best to stop the crowd from becoming an ugly mob, but it appeared that he couldn't hold them all back. The mother of the girl stepped out and walked towards him pointing her finger at him.   
"You ruined this town!" she said   
"You don't know what happened." Peter said as he lifted up his face to look her in the eye.  
"I am the mayor of this town…  
"I don't care! I was nearly killed today by that Pokémon." Peter couldn't hold back his anger with that woman. She had no clue what was happening and he just had to let it out. "Not only was I almost killed but so was your daughter, but I saved her. You weren't there for her. You're nothing but a coward of a mayor..."  
"How dare you!" She was about to snap, and she did. She struck Peter across the face leaving a big red bruise on his cheek.  
Peter picked his head back up revealing an angry face. His eyes were practically closed but he didn't stop to argue his case. He looked deep in her eyes and said. "… And a mother! You let your town down and your little girl could've been killed but I went out of my way to save her. And when I do, you give me nothing but sh*t. That is the last time I help this town. I'm leaving!"  
Peter turned towards the west and began to walk, not even looking back to see the crowd that wouldn't see truth over hatred. D-1 went along with him as they made they're way to Golden Rod City.  
  
  
The night sky was dark and mysterious. The top of the radio tower flashed a little red light to warn passing planes. The Magnet train was just arriving in the station as D-1 and Peter came through the north gate. Many trainers ran from the gym crying about their defeat and they started towards the Pokécentre so they could rest.  
As they walked by the station a boy with brown spiked hair and had two strands that had white streaks were parted by his left eye. He wore a blue sweatshirt with a hood they he kept down around his shoulders. He wasn't to short but not all that tall, more or less in the middle. He opened his jacket revealing his 8 Kanto badges and 2 Johto badges. He looked at them proudly as he walked down the road not noticing the traffic of people that were walking. He soon bumped into Peter.  
"Oh, sorry." The boy said. "Are you okay…" the boy stopped in mid sentence. "D-1? You're all scratched up."  
D-1 looked up to see whom it was that addressed him, only to find the biggest surprise in the world. "D-6! How are you?"  
"I'm fine. Who's your friend?"  
"I'm Peter Balm, I'm helping your brother defeat Kemper."  
"Kemper?" D-6 said, "Is that your rival?"  
"No," D-1's face looked down at the bricked streets. "Well, It's a long story. I'll tell you when we get to Bill's."  
"I'm sorry but I don't have time too, I'm on a real tight schedule I need to go battle Whitney now. Here's my phone number, keep in touch." D-6 passes a piece of paper to D-1 with his number.   
He then turned around and started for the gym. Peter and d-1 on the other hand continued towards Bill's house.  
Inside Bill's house was D-5 and D-3, they stopped for their rest.  
"Hi guys." D-5 said, "How did you do?"  
"We caught Entie!" Peter said raising the Pokéball in the air.  
Before they could finish telling the story there was a knock at the door.  
They opened it up to find a horror Kemper was at the door holding a lifeless D-6. D-5 and D-3 were the most shocked out of them all because they hadn't known that D-6 was even in that area.  
"You monster!" D-3 said as he clenched his fist in anger.  
"I wouldn't get any closer, I'm now immortal. You can't stop me."  
Before D-3 could attack Kemper was gone. They all sat in worry for who was next.  
  
  
Meanwhile Trevor and D-2 were in Tohjo falls on the verge of catching Suicune. The water was rushing done fast and it sparkled in what little light sawn in. The sounds of splashes in the water came from them tracking through. D-2 had his Magneton out so they could see where they were going. They had been chasing it all night and they had entrapped it in Tohjo falls, the fist step into Kanto. This was very peculiar because they normally stay in Johto, although they did cross into New Kanto before. They were all out of breath although Suicune wouldn't relent; ever since the fire that scared him away from Union cave they've been chasing him.   
Magneton was full of energy on the other hand; he couldn't get enough of knowing that D-2 chose him over Ampharos. It must have been his thanks for saving him in the Cave of the Abyss. He was flying all around the waterfall, but the biggest surprise was when he went inside a tunnel that was behind it. Trevor and D-2 couldn't see without him so they got a bit frighten not knowing what was going to happen to them. Suddenly there was a flash of light from within the waterfall and they knew that it was behind it, so they rushed in to see.  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Frozen to the Core

Chapter 17- Frozen to the Core  
  
They walked through the falling water into a dark cave. They didn't wandered get the chance to wander in deep because something attacked. It glowed brightly in the dark but soon vanished, or so they thought. As they continued their walk they went by it. They couldn't see him because he shaded his glowing affect. Once by the Pokémon, it jumped out from behind and shot an Ice Beam attack. The long blast of Ice came out of his mouth and streaked down the cave. It had created large icicles on the roof of the cave, and the floor became a sheet of ice freezing every thing in its path.  
Trevor heard the sound of the ice cracking in places. He didn't know what it was at the time so he turned to check. He seen Suicune blasting away, and he seen how everything was being frozen.   
"Oh no!" Trevor said as he turned back around. "The cave is being froze by Suicune run!"  
Trevor started down the tunnel, unable to see where he was going because of the darkness. D-2 was also having that problem but he continued to run, until he hit one of the pillars that reached down from the top of the cave. He than fell down and laid unconscious awaiting his mistook direction of fate.   
Trevor didn't take notice that D-2 fell, he just kept running until he decided to teleport to the entrance of the cave.  
Once there he found Suicune still doing Ice Beam.   
`This is the perfect time! ` He thought to himself.  
He reached into his Pocket and took out a fast ball. He lifted it up to his lips and gave it a kiss for good luck. He pushed in the button and the ball enlarged itself to the size of the normal Pokéballs. It made a beeping sound as it opened, which gave him away to Suicune, although Suicune didn't look back.  
`I'm gonna get you now. ` He threw the ball at the blue Pokémon but it jumped out of the way, sending the Pokéball to put a crack in the ice.  
"Oh no. Where did he go?" Trevor asked himself. "And where is D-2?"  
Trevor turned around to find Suicune charging at him with top speed. He used the crest on top of his head to send Trevor flying down the ice. Luckily Trevor stopped himself by gliding against the wall. He then stood up and began to fire torturous hand blast one after another at the Water beast. Each hit he took wounded him, he soon was rendered helpless against them.   
Trevor was almost out of power; he had to act fast. He pulled out another fast ball to throw at Suicune but there was another mishap. Suicune had spearheaded Trevor again; this time the fast ball was thrown upward, by the force of Suicune, and Trevor almost to the end of the cave, where he went over a bump. He got up to investigate while Suicune began another ice beam attack, which was interrupted by the ball that fell on Suicune's head.  
As Trevor peered into the frozen sheet of ice he discovers D-2's body. Not to mention that his foot was just frozen to the ground by the last bit of Suicune's ice beam.  
Everything was going bad; his foot was frozen to the rough floor of the cave, D-2 was dead, lying in a frozen casket of ice. But the good thing was that they had caught Suicune.   
"I'm done for." Trevor said. "I just wish there was a way to free myself. I can't use one of my blasts while I'm out of energy. This is really bad."  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in Golden Rod City. Bills house was full of commotion. Every one worrying about D-6 and how Kemper wouldn't relent his quest for power. No one could sleep because they were in fear for their lives and the others that surrounded them.  
"I wonder what else could go wrong?" D-5 asked before D-1's Pokégear began to ring. The room silenced; No one was talking, no one was moving. They were all shocked by the ironic fate that the one on the other line was going to be a bearer of bad news.   
D-1 lifted his write to his mouth and began to speak into the mic, which he pulled from a small compartment on the side oh the watch. "Hello?"  
There was a lot of static coming from the other end of the Pokégear because of the cave's isolation. But they still got the message.   
"Hello!" came the voice from the other end. "It's me Trevor."  
"Trevor! What's wrong?"  
"Well, I caught Suicune, that was good news. But D-2 is frozen in ice and is most likely dead, I'm sorry. Also, I'm trapped in some ice too."  
Every one heard the bad news, they were all in shock by them loosing D-6, D-2, Cinder and Aaron. No one was up to this quest. They are no longer a family. There is only D-1, D-3, D-5, and D-7 left. They had no unison.  
"Where are you?" D-1 asked his frighten friend.  
"I'm in Tohjo falls. Just outside of New Bark town." He replied.  
"Okay we will be there shortly. If you didn't know It's almost dawn. We should be there by then."  
"Okay, bye."   
"Bye."  
D-1 turned to every one. "We all know what to do, right?" All of his family and friend shook their heads. "Good let's get started…"  
  
  
Back in Tohjo falls Trevor can still hear the water running over the side of the falls, he can also hear the sound of ice melting off of the icicles that reached down from the roof of the small, darken cave. But between all the sounds he could hear footsteps. Surely it couldn't have been the group because it was still many hours before dawn.  
"Hello?" came the voice. "Can anyone help me. I need to find out who I really am… Oh what's the point of looking in here? No one will answer me."  
"Wait!" Trevor said, hoping to be heard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. An Unsuspected Visitor

Chapter 18- an unsuspected visitor.  
  
Trevor's voice echoed through the cave. The man heard his cry for help.  
"Who said that?" the man asked.  
"I did, my name is Trevor, please help me."  
"I'll be right there." The man called back.  
Trevor waited in the darkness, scared that he might die of exposure. He was very nervous and very cold because of the ice that surrounded him. Not that far off in the distant Trevor could see a light burning, it was a torch. Soon the man came into view.  
He had on a vest, and baggy, loose pants. He was bald but had a go-tee. His eyes were a dark blue and both his hands had un-linked cuffs. In the middle of the cuffs was to Rubies that sawn brightly in the dark.   
As the man neared, Trevor started to become very familiar with him. He knew the face but there seemed to be something different with him. He still could tell who he was, he just wanted to get out of the cave as soon as he could with him around.  
"I know who you are!" Trevor said. "And I swear if you harm me I'll kick you a*s."  
"Please." The man said. "I'm not who I am, this isn't who I am."  
"I know who you are, you're Kemper."  
"No I'm not!" the man said. "I'm not who you think. I'm D-4. Kemper has my body."  
Trevor had to believe him if he wanted to get out of the cave.  
"Okay, just please get me out."  
"Okay, I'll do my best."  
  
  
The sun came up over Pallet town as it began to rise. Just as he said, the gang was coming out of the nearby lake. Tentacools played around with Chonchies to start the day. The children in New Bark town were afraid because they had already faced the wrath of Kemper.  
As they neared the falls Lightning shot out from above the cave. It crashed to the ground nearly missing D-3 and D-5. As they all looked up they saw a yellow Canine.   
"Raikou, he's back!"  
Out from the cave ran Trevor and D-4, who had D-2 up on his shoulders so he could carry him to safety. No one really noticed that he was in Kemper's body, or even noticed he was there. They all had their sights on Raikou. It was the last legendary dog they needed to free Kemper from D-4's body.  
"Hey! Guys!" Trevor said. "I found D-4!"  
"What?"  
Everyone turned around to see what he was talking about.  
"That's not D-4, that's Kemper!" D-5 said pointing his finger in his face. "You can't fool me."  
"But Kemper is in my body. I can't be in his body if he wasn't in mine."  
"You bring up a good case." D-5 said. "D-1, Peter, and Trevor. You guys should take out Raikou with your magic powers. I'll get the scoop with D-4 here."  
They walked back into the cave and sat at the entrance.  
"So what happened?"  
"The whole story?"  
  
  
Well, it all happened after the avalanche. Kemper was doing something weird. I didn't know what it was but he was sorta' freaking me out. Soon he melted out of his clothes and into my body. My spirit was pushed out and into Pidgeot's body, and Pidgeot into Kemper's. I guess the Pidgeot didn't like being in clothes so he took them off. I was left there with my wings covering my body to stay warm. They soon found Kemper's clothes in the snow but still hadn't found me.  
Soon the Pidgeot came back and somehow we traded bodies again. I found the clothes and I putted them back on. Soon they found Pidgeot but they hadn't found my body, sooner or later I found him and we had a battle. He continuously fired some sort of hand blast thingy at me. Most of them hit the ground causing a hole in the ground. Also one went through the snow, which is the tunnel that D-3 and D-2 found.  
I went into the tunnel to follow Kemper but I lost my way. Soon there was another avalanche and I knew that there was no turning back. I started to wander through these tunnels until I came out at this end.  
  
  
"…And that's all that happened" D-4 said as he finished up his story.  
D-5 and D-3 stared with wonder and amazement at the story of survival. But the soundlessness of the three was interrupt by the sounds outside. They ran out and there was no more of Raikou but a Pokéball, although that wasn't what all the commotion seemed t be about. There were a lot of burnt patches on the grass. It could have been Raikou but Trevor and Peter were still firing. D-1 looked worn out, and he had some bruises from Raikou. The three that came out of cave looked up and seen Kemper up in the sky shooting at them. He suddenly stopped and noticed D-4 in his regular body.   
"Well, It appears you survived." Kemper said. "I could use my own body back."  
He then swooped down at him. They both hit each other and fell down. They didn't see it but in between they switched bodies.  
"Yes that'll do nicely." Kemper said. "Well, I'm off. You can only catch me now and maybe this will be over."  
  



	19. Memories long Forgotten

Chapter 19 - Memories long forgotten.  
  
"No! Kemper is gone!" D-5 said as he clenched his fists together. He reached into his backpack and pulled out the golden blade. It began to emit a bright glow, almost as if it were radioactive. The sword twitched with every step he took.  
"I think it's trying to tell us something." D-4 said.  
"What do you mean? It's a sword! It can't talk." D-5 answered trying to be smart. Although he still went in the direction the sword was going.  
"Are you that stupid?" D-4 said to D-5's remark.  
"Well I am your twin."  
"Just, continue to go in the direction the sword is going."  
D-5 does so and eventually the sword stops. It begins to glow even stronger as it neared the Pokéball that Trevor carried.  
"What's it doing?" D-5 wondered out loud.  
Suddenly the sword jerked forward and hit the middle of the ball realising the Suicune that was held within.  
"Hey what's going on?"  
Suicune sits down in front of D-5 and he bowed his head in respect for the Golden Blade.  
"I am in your command." Suicune said to D-5 who was holding the Golden Blade.  
"What?" D-5 asked. "I wasn't the one that caught you."  
"But you are the one holding the Blade, unfortunately the others won't obey you." Suicune said in reply to his question.  
"But I was the one that caught Raikou, will he listen to me?"  
Suicune shook his head left to right in reply. "Nor will he listen to D-3. You do not posses they're power controller."  
"Power Controller?" D-1 asks the dog of water.  
"Yes, Power Controller. Mine is the Golden Blade. There are two more spread across the world. For Raikou, you need to posses the Staff of Ruins."  
D-5 broke into a cold hard sweat when Suicune mentioned the staff of ruins. No one knew why his face turned so white. But D-4 was eager to find out why.  
"What is it D-5?" D-4 asked, "Is it that part of your past?"  
D-5 looked up with the sweat running down the side of his cheek. "Yes," he said as he took in a deep swallow and a sigh. "Long ago in my past."  
"Well, don't just stand there tell us." D-3 said as the rest sat down to listen.  
"It all happened after the children division of the Olympics, when I was eleven."  
"Oh I remember that." Peter said. "I watched it on TV. You won gold in the floor exercises. You were doing amazing flips."  
"Yes, thank you," D-5 said. "My friend Tao, who won Gold in the girls floor exercises, possessed something that enhanced her abilities to win. After the awards banquet she brought me to her room and showed me the staff. It was a thing of beauty…" D-5 finished before D-4 interrupted.  
"What was a thing of beauty, Tao?"  
"Well, she was," D-5, said with a twinkle in his eye. "But I'm referring to the staff. It appeared to be made out of wood, and had a metal brace around it to hold. The wood it's self had a few notches in it. But atop of the long staff was a giant gem, it glowed with the colours of the rainbow, through each prism-like structure came a different colour. She said it was called the aurora stone."  
"Really? The Aurora stone?" D-4 asked him as he interrupted once again.  
"That's what I just said stupid."  
"Oh, Yeah that's right." D-4 said as he finally clued in. "Continue with your story."  
"Anyways, she showed me her gloves, in them were small pieces of the stone which she had used to enhance her ability. I didn't know that was what they did at the time though, I just thought she liked them. When I got back home to Pallet Town, and when she went back to Viridian City, we really didn't stay in touch. But about a year later Professor Oak sent me on the Ho-Oh Journey, because he heard something about a Mystical bird from Ash Ketchum, and he was very interested in it. I told him I would go on the quest. But when I arrived in Viridian I got into a Pokémon battle with a trainer named Kane. I defeated him and allowed him to join on my quest, although every City we arrived in he wanted to battle their gym leader. I agreed, but before we managed to get out of the town we bumped into Tao, she wanted to come to. I allowed her to come as well as our cousin Kurt."  
"Oh yeah, Kurt!" D-4 said, interrupting once again. "How is he know a days?"  
"I don't know?" D-5 snapped back at him. "I was twelve in this part of the story, so stop interrupting!"  
"Okay."  
"Where was I?"  
"I was asking about Kurt and then you got mad." D-4 said as the retort to his question.  
"Oh yeah, that's right." D-5 said before continuing with the story. "When we managed to return to Viridian city Tao and I had made a small relationship and we had all managed to win all the badges. But I had yet to find the Ho-Oh so I had one last chance to look for it, and that was at Indigo Plateau and Victory Road. We all journeyed up through the cave known as Victory road and had reached the Indigo Plateau where the Elite four welcomed us. Just before I could go in I seen some rainbow flashes, there it was, the mystical Ho-Oh. I had to decline the offer to go into the stadium because I had to chase that bird. I did manage to catch up with it but I never knew how powerful it was at the time. I was still very young, I wasn't very skilled as a trainer but I knew my I couldn't stand up to that bird. As I drew closer to it , he raised his wings and began to growl at me. At that point I knew I had to run. Unfortunately, the Ho-Oh picked me up in a gust attack and blew me all the way to New Bark town."  
"Oh yeah, that's when you caught up with me." D-3 said. "Right before I went to Professor Elm for my training."  
"Yeah, when I finished the Johto League I called Tao, she appeared to have been going out with Kane all that time I was away."  
They all stood up, from the ground and released their flying Pokémon.  
"Go, Articuno!" D-3 said.  
"Go, Pidgeot!" D-5 said.  
"Go, Fearow!" D-4 said.  
From out of the three Pokéballs appeared three bird-like creatures. One had a body full of brown feathers, with white tips on the end of its wings. Is face was white except for the black that surrounded it's eyes. It also had long hair that came from the top of it's head, with white in the middle and on either sides was purple. The same was with it's tail feathers, although the colours were switched around with purple in the middle and white on either sides. That was why D-5 favoured Pidgeot.   
The bird that D-4 called out a light brown texture to it's ruffled feathers. Even its wings had the same texture apart from the frosted tips of white. On it's head was a marvellous red crest that appeared to be made from bone then feathers. It also had a long, thin beak, which it used to pluck and eat insects that hide under ground.  
Out of the last Pokéball appeared a rather tall bird. One of the most valued at that. It's gentle shade of blue made it blend in with the afternoon skies. Its long tail sparkled in flight as it chilled the moisture of the atmosphere to create snow. It had a rather small beak and the crest atop its head is formed from three blue feathers.  
D-5, D-3, and D-4 all jumped on their flying birds and took off, leaving the golden blade, Suicune, D-1, Peter, and Trevor left.   
"So now we'll go out for the last Power Controller." D-1 said to Suicune. "But what is it?"  
  



	20. Unruly Match

Chapter 19 - Memories long forgotten.  
  
"No! Kemper is gone!" D-5 said as he clenched his fists together. He reached into his backpack and pulled out the golden blade. It began to emit a bright glow, almost as if it were radioactive. The sword twitched with every step he took.  
"I think it's trying to tell us something." D-4 said.  
"What do you mean? It's a sword! It can't talk." D-5 answered trying to be smart. Although he still went in the direction the sword was going.  
"Are you that stupid?" D-4 said to D-5's remark.  
"Well I am your twin."  
"Just, continue to go in the direction the sword is going."  
D-5 does so and eventually the sword stops. It begins to glow even stronger as it neared the Pokéball that Trevor carried.  
"What's it doing?" D-5 wondered out loud.  
Suddenly the sword jerked forward and hit the middle of the ball realising the Suicune that was held within.  
"Hey what's going on?"  
Suicune sits down in front of D-5 and he bowed his head in respect for the Golden Blade.  
"I am in your command." Suicune said to D-5 who was holding the Golden Blade.  
"What?" D-5 asked. "I wasn't the one that caught you."  
"But you are the one holding the Blade, unfortunately the others won't obey you." Suicune said in reply to his question.  
"But I was the one that caught Raikou, will he listen to me?"  
Suicune shook his head left to right in reply. "Nor will he listen to D-3. You do not posses they're power controller."  
"Power Controller?" D-1 asks the dog of water.  
"Yes, Power Controller. Mine is the Golden Blade. There are two more spread across the world. For Raikou, you need to posses the Staff of Ruins."  
D-5 broke into a cold hard sweat when Suicune mentioned the staff of ruins. No one knew why his face turned so white. But D-4 was eager to find out why.  
"What is it D-5?" D-4 asked, "Is it that part of your past?"  
D-5 looked up with the sweat running down the side of his cheek. "Yes," he said as he took in a deep swallow and a sigh. "Long ago in my past."  
"Well, don't just stand there tell us." D-3 said as the rest sat down to listen.  
"It all happened after the children division of the Olympics, when I was eleven."  
"Oh I remember that." Peter said. "I watched it on TV. You won gold in the floor exercises. You were doing amazing flips."  
"Yes, thank you," D-5 said. "My friend Tao, who won Gold in the girls floor exercises, possessed something that enhanced her abilities to win. After the awards banquet she brought me to her room and showed me the staff. It was a thing of beauty…" D-5 finished before D-4 interrupted.  
"What was a thing of beauty, Tao?"  
"Well, she was," D-5, said with a twinkle in his eye. "But I'm referring to the staff. It appeared to be made out of wood, and had a metal brace around it to hold. The wood it's self had a few notches in it. But atop of the long staff was a giant gem, it glowed with the colours of the rainbow, through each prism-like structure came a different colour. She said it was called the aurora stone."  
"Really? The Aurora stone?" D-4 asked him as he interrupted once again.  
"That's what I just said stupid."  
"Oh, Yeah that's right." D-4 said as he finally clued in. "Continue with your story."  
"Anyways, she showed me her gloves, in them were small pieces of the stone which she had used to enhance her ability. I didn't know that was what they did at the time though, I just thought she liked them. When I got back home to Pallet Town, and when she went back to Viridian City, we really didn't stay in touch. But about a year later Professor Oak sent me on the Ho-Oh Journey, because he heard something about a Mystical bird from Ash Ketchum, and he was very interested in it. I told him I would go on the quest. But when I arrived in Viridian I got into a Pokémon battle with a trainer named Kane. I defeated him and allowed him to join on my quest, although every City we arrived in he wanted to battle their gym leader. I agreed, but before we managed to get out of the town we bumped into Tao, she wanted to come to. I allowed her to come as well as our cousin Kurt."  
"Oh yeah, Kurt!" D-4 said, interrupting once again. "How is he know a days?"  
"I don't know?" D-5 snapped back at him. "I was twelve in this part of the story, so stop interrupting!"  
"Okay."  
"Where was I?"  
"I was asking about Kurt and then you got mad." D-4 said as the retort to his question.  
"Oh yeah, that's right." D-5 said before continuing with the story. "When we managed to return to Viridian city Tao and I had made a small relationship and we had all managed to win all the badges. But I had yet to find the Ho-Oh so I had one last chance to look for it, and that was at Indigo Plateau and Victory Road. We all journeyed up through the cave known as Victory road and had reached the Indigo Plateau where the Elite four welcomed us. Just before I could go in I seen some rainbow flashes, there it was, the mystical Ho-Oh. I had to decline the offer to go into the stadium because I had to chase that bird. I did manage to catch up with it but I never knew how powerful it was at the time. I was still very young, I wasn't very skilled as a trainer but I knew my I couldn't stand up to that bird. As I drew closer to it , he raised his wings and began to growl at me. At that point I knew I had to run. Unfortunately, the Ho-Oh picked me up in a gust attack and blew me all the way to New Bark town."  
"Oh yeah, that's when you caught up with me." D-3 said. "Right before I went to Professor Elm for my training."  
"Yeah, when I finished the Johto League I called Tao, she appeared to have been going out with Kane all that time I was away."  
They all stood up, from the ground and released their flying Pokémon.  
"Go, Articuno!" D-3 said.  
"Go, Pidgeot!" D-5 said.  
"Go, Fearow!" D-4 said.  
From out of the three Pokéballs appeared three bird-like creatures. One had a body full of brown feathers, with white tips on the end of its wings. Is face was white except for the black that surrounded it's eyes. It also had long hair that came from the top of it's head, with white in the middle and on either sides was purple. The same was with it's tail feathers, although the colours were switched around with purple in the middle and white on either sides. That was why D-5 favoured Pidgeot.   
The bird that D-4 called out a light brown texture to it's ruffled feathers. Even its wings had the same texture apart from the frosted tips of white. On it's head was a marvellous red crest that appeared to be made from bone then feathers. It also had a long, thin beak, which it used to pluck and eat insects that hide under ground.  
Out of the last Pokéball appeared a rather tall bird. One of the most valued at that. It's gentle shade of blue made it blend in with the afternoon skies. Its long tail sparkled in flight as it chilled the moisture of the atmosphere to create snow. It had a rather small beak and the crest atop its head is formed from three blue feathers.  
D-5, D-3, and D-4 all jumped on their flying birds and took off, leaving the golden blade, Suicune, D-1, Peter, and Trevor left.   
"So now we'll go out for the last Power Controller." D-1 said to Suicune. "But what is it?"  
  



	21. Tao's Decision

Chapter 21- Tao's Decision  
  
"Tao told you I was dead?" D-5 asked. "Why would she do that?"  
"I really have no clue D-5, but she does still live here. Maybe we can find her and ask her." Kane said as the walked out of the court.  
"No thanks," D-5 told Kane. "I think it's best we don't."  
D-5 walked up the stairs and seen all the people that had watched the fight. They were all clapping their hands because a mysterious trainer that no one had known had defeated their champion. D-5 looked up and seen the TV that filmed the battle, as they do with all the other ones that fight there. Everyone was shouting to him how they liked it the part where he took out the Nidoking with one shot, or how he knew just what to do when the Venomoth began his sleep powder attack. D-5 was just astonished that every one admired him for doing such an easy task. He began to be modest saying that it was nothing, or that he had trained a lot, Although all that had been interrupted when he seen Tao leaving the scene. He tried to call out to her but his voice was drown out by the cheers of all the people. He soon made his way outside but she was nowhere to be found.  
"Where could she have gone?" D-5 wondered when the two other brothers met up.  
"Well she wasn't in the Pokécenter, but I did see her leave the Pokémart. When I got out she was gone." D-4 said as he reported his news.   
"She was nowhere to be found in the gym." D-3 said.  
"Well, I did see her, but she got away on me too." D-5 said. "Let's just go to the Pokécenter and rest."  
  
  
It was now dusk and D-1, Peter, and Trevor where following Suicune through the forest. Peter had the sword held in his hand as he flew over the river that Suicune ran across leaving ripples everywhere. Trevor flew above in the air. People in villages near by could see his shadow in the light of the moon. D-1 was flying on the outskirts of the towns. They were now back to New Kanto and they were flying through Certh City now, but not before bringing D-2's body back to their house. They had past both Ambrand and Smink and were making record time. They knew right where to find the next Power Controller, down in Momen Heights.   
Hey Peter, are you sure you can see in the darkness of the woods? D-1 asked through telepath.  
Don't worry about me; the blade is giving off enough light. Just be careful that the towns' people don't lead on to become suspicious. We don't want Suicune attacked before we get there. Peter answered as Suicune began to speed up. Just keep a watchful eye on them.   
Well they are curious about seeing Trevor's shadow on the moon, but they'll come up with their on explanations for that. D-1 said as he exited Certh City and began to travel across a dusty road towards Hern Bay, where Peter was from.  
Once they reach Hern Bay they would have to go a small distance across the water to reach Momen Heights, where people gather to compete in the Tri-league every year. There would be three different stadiums there, one for each head master. Behind Clint's stadium is where they would find the second Power Controller.   
  
  
The three had found a room in the Pokécentre to sleep. There were three beds and a small window that was located at the back of the Pokécentre. Every one was asleep, that's what made it a perfect time because no one would see you looking through their window. So that's why Tao went there.   
"D-5, why? I was having a great life, but now you're back." Tao said, she looked down at what she was holding; it was the Staff of Ruins. "I guess he wants this?"  
Tao took the staff and used it to knock on the window. The rattling awoke D-5 and his other brothers. They were still in their day clothes because they hadn't had any Pyjamas to change into. They all rushed out into the darkened city and found Tao, her long hair almost as a big curl that swerved around her head still had the same two long streaks. Her pants were baggy and torn; also she was holding the staff of ruins in the air.  
"Tao what are y…" D-5 said before being interrupted by a bombardment of energy blasts. They, both D-4 and D-3 ducked for cover but Tao and D-5 were dodging them with their aerobic techniques, surrounded them all. D-5 looked up into the air only to find someone that was most un-expected at the time.   
"Kemper, you have no right to be here!" D-5 said.  
"What do you mean no right to be here?" Kemper asked. "You are trying to destroy me by taking Tao's Staff, so I do believe I have a right to be here."  
"So you are back for this!" Tao said angrily. As she once again lifted the staff above her head. "Well you aren't gonna get it!" She swiftly brought the staff down to her knee, where she broke it in two.  
"No!" D-5 said as he jumped towards the staff nearly missing being hit by one of Kemper's energy ball. "Now, we will never get to send him back to the spiritual world!"  
"Well, what's so bad about him?" Tao asked in disbelief.  
Kemper lowered himself to the ground and walked over to the bottom half of the staff. He picked it up and examined the point at the end of it. "Tao, my dear. This is what is so bad about me."  
With a instant flick of his arm, he sent the end piece hurdling towards her. The piece went straight through her and she fell to the ground. Kemper then walked over and gave the final blow with a nice energy blast that scorched her to her bones. The cold blood from her veins stained the grass beneath her. D-5 could only help but to look on, he had no way of stopping him with out the rest of the town dying. Kemper laughed out one of his sinister laughs as he disappeared out of their sights. No one but D-5, D-3, and D-4 knew what had happened to Tao, and in the morning they knew the town would be upset to find a skeleton laying on there lawn and not being able to find Tao.   
  
  



	22. Morning Rush

Chapter 22- Morning Rush  
  
The sunrise was clearing the buildings in Hern Bay as D-1, Peter and Trevor arrived. Not many were outside but the streets had many cars running on it.  
"It seems pretty packed for the morning," Peter said as he looked across the busy intersection "And I can't fly anymore. I'm tired and my magic level is running low."  
"Mine too." Trevor said as he came up from behind.  
"I guess we'll have to walk." D-1 said as he awaited an opening before returning Suicune.  
They stood there for a couple of minutes until there were no cars in sight. D-1 then ran across and made it before another car came into view. Trevor and Peter had seen the car but they made a decision to run. Peter jumped out into the road and began his run, and right behind him was Trevor, although he didn't make it to the other side because the car tried to swerve out of Trevor's way. Soon they both collided and Trevor was thrown a hundred feet through the air. The car soon crashed into a set of street lights, which allowed the man to get out. He was a little shaken up but managed to get to the one's that tried to lift up Trevor.  
"I'm sorry." The man said. "My breaks were jammed and they wouldn't stop. I tried to steer out of his way but I couldn't. I'm so sorry."  
"He appears to be unconscious." D-1 said. "Could you call an ambulance? Do you have a phone?"   
"Yes, in my car." the man said. "I'll go use it."  
The man ran back to his car that was wrapped around the street lights. By now a crowd of cars and people had formed around the car wreck. People rushed over yelling and asking questions on how the accident happened. Soon the crowd parted to allow the man to come back into the circle.   
"I called the ambulance. They should be here soon."  
They all looked down to see if Trevor had opened his eyes, unfortunately they only got a glimpse of the blood that poured out of Trevor's ears.  
"He must've punctured a vain in his head." Peter said. "All we need to do is stay calm, until the ambulance arrives, so lets not make any hasty decisions. Not like the one I already made that got us into this."  
"Don't blame your self Peter…" D-1 said before the sirens of the ambulances interrupted him. "Okay they're here, let's just step back."  
They all moved out of the way for the ambulance and the paramedics that were in them.  
"Please move." The medics said as the came through the crowd with the stretcher. "Quick, stabilize him!"  
They placed Trevor on the stretcher and rolled him into the back of the ambulance and took off towards the hospital. The crowd soon left the wreckage so that D-1 and Peter were left there.  
"We better go to your apartment and rest up for a bit, we were running around all night." D-1 said as he walked off of the road. Peter followed, but none of them noticed the person atop of the nearby building.  
"Hahaha, My magic is really improving. I can now invert inanimate objects to do stuff at my will. And I also jammed the frequency of electricity that connected the brakes to the cars." Kemper said as he started off again. "No one will ever catch on. I think it's about time to check up on some other things."  
  
  
D-5, D-4, and D-3 had already escaped from Viridian before any one could find Tao's skeleton. They had just begun their journey on route 26 which led down through Tohjo falls. The sun had already risen there and the Pokémon nearby were all battling. Even a Ponyta was battling a Quagsire to have some water from the lake. D-3 was enjoying the fresh air as he tried some skills by jumping on a wild Doduo that was sleeping in the tall grass.  
"Hey guys! Watch this!" D-3 said before he jumped on.   
Once he landed on it, the Doduo became very angry. It began to run around wildly and tried kicking D-3 off but he had no luck. After a while of running around the Doduo became very tired, even though it wouldn't give up. Soon the Pokémon became very stressed and began to glow.  
"He's evolving D-3! Be careful!" D-4 said.  
"Don't worry, I have a plan."  
The Doduo soon became a Dodrio, that's when D-3's plan came into action. He reached into his pocket and took out a Pokéball.   
"You're mine." D-3 hit the ball against Dodrio's rough feathered back. The Pokémon was entrapped in the ball.  
"Hey that reminds me." D-5 said as he pulled out a Pokéball of his own. "Go, Raikou!"  
From out of the Pokéball came a tiger-like beast that had fangs o steel. The mane on his head flown ecstatically in the wind as he turned to D-5. Raikou looked down at him and sensed the power that he had and he bowed.   
"I will obey you." Raikou said as he lifted himself up from the ground.  
"What?" D-5 asked him, "Why?"  
"You posses my power controller, the Staff of Ruins."  
"No I don't." D-5 said. "Tao destroyed it before she was killed."  
"But you do have pieces of the aurora stone."  
"Yes, I do." D-5 said as he took out the necklace he wore around his neck The stone was cut out and hung around the nylon thread. "So this controls you?"  
"Yes, the staff it's self had nothing to do with my power." Raikou said. "But we better find the last Power Controller, the one for Entie."  
"We weren't there to learn what it was." D-4 told Raikou.  
"It has been said that Clint owns a Mewtwo, although no one has ever seen it. But we don't want the Pokémon itself; we want what Giovanni had done to it. We need Mewtwo's helmet!"  
  
  
Peter and D-1 had awaken from their little nap and had gone to the hospital. The doctor came to them and said that he had some good news and some bad news.  
"The good news is, that Trevor is still alive."   
Peter was relived to hear the good news, but he was afraid to know what was wrong with him.  
"The bad news is that he is in a coma and that he may not come out alive."  
  



	23. Convert Detour

Chapter 23- Convert Detour  
  
D-5 had jumped onto Raikou's back and he let him lead the way to the second power. Following them were D-3 on his new Dodrio and D-4 who was in the air on Fearow. They were now in Azalea Town, and they were on they're way to Ambrand. They didn't waste any time in Azalea because they had received news from D-1 that Trevor was in a coma and might not come out. They went through the town so fast they almost trampled over Slowpoke who was crossing the road as they past.  
"That was one lucky Slowpoke!" D-3 yelled through the wind as they ran on.  
D-5 looked back at him and shook his head. "He sure was."   
They continued on and made it to New Kanto. Unfortunately they had to stop at Ambrand when D-4 gave a warning from the air.  
"Hey guys! We got a problem up ahead."  
"What is it?"  
"It's a big mob of people. And they don't look very happy."  
As they entered the town of Ambrand the mob had closed in. They had pitchforks in their hands and torch that where burning. They looked like they seen a monster who wanted to destroy their town, and that the trio of brothers were the monsters.  
"Get him out of here," the leader said to D-5 who was sitting on Raikou. "He tried to destroy us before, but now we have rebuilt our domain, and we'll guard it with our lives."  
D-5 jumped down from Raikou and recalled him into the Pokéball. He then placed it into the clip on his belt where he stores his other Pokéballs and he walked over to the mob.  
"We don't want any trouble." The leader said as he placed the pitchfork to D-5's chest. "We don't trust that beast here!"  
"But he changed, you must." D-5 said as he tried to reason with the farmer.  
"He hasn't changed. I saw his eyes! The fire was still burning"  
"People can change, Pokémon can change. That's what evolution is. It's the development or advancement to the next being it can be. You can't just leave the world and expect it to still be normal; you have to help it become new. Which is what I did to Raikou, I changed him. I used to be a stuck up little brat…"  
"Hahaha, you sure were!" D-4 said laughing in the air.   
"D-3, will you please shut him up?" D-5 asks his older brother, before he re-starts his speech. "Listen, just let us pass. We will make sure that he won't harm you, because he might just do if you don't."  
The town people huddle up in a circle and discuss it privately. D-5 and the others wait for their decision. The leader then turns around with his head down, but before talking he lifts it up.  
"If you promise that we'll never see him again."  
"Yes, I'll do my best." D-5 said.  
"That wasn't an option." The leader said as his eyes narrowed on D-5. "Either you make sure that we never see him again, or we'll make sure no one will see you again!"  
"What!" D-3 says as he jumps off of his Dodrio.  
"I'm telling you guys now!" the leader said in a stern voice. "If these are your Pokémon, then you are to blame for the destruction of this town! We lost children and the elderly. We even lost some of the most important people of this town, like my wife!"  
"I'm sorry but we have nothing to do with that!" D-3 said as he stepped in front of D-5.  
"This used to be a peaceful town! And now it's just as good as ruins. I swear, we'll do anything to keep it back to normal, even if that means killing you three!"  
"Huh?" D-4 said as he too got off his Pokémon. He landed on the ground from the fall and brushed himself off. "That won't make anything better. It's the same as what happened hear."  
"Listen to me, I've been here all my life and you come here and try to change it? I'm telling you that when I'm done with you they'll need dental records to identify your body!"  
D-4 got really mad at this remark. Just that night he witness a girl die and seen the remains of her skeleton. D-3 was also mad because he had witnessed death as well, Cinder, Aaron, Tao, and many other people from Derpa. D-5 had only witnessed Tao's death as well.  
"No!!!!!" D-4 ran at the farmer and kicked the pitchfork out of his hands. It flew through the air as it rotated forward; it soon landed in the ground with the picks at the end stuck in the dirt. Then D-4 ran at it and took it out of the ground. The man came out of the trance of what just happened to him, only to go back into one after D-4 swung the handle of the pitchfork to his chest.  
The man was on the ground, the wind knocked out of him, gasping to breath and talk. "I… I know… who you are! You… are the… one… who was killing all those… beginning… trainers."  
D-4 had no clue what he was talking about. He was in Kemper's body while Kemper was controlling his body.  
"Uh, guys… what's he talking about?"  
"Never mind that D-4, we need to go." D-5 said as he and D-3 turned towards the gate to the next town.  
"No! I'm not leaving until this is cleared."  
D-4 walked up to the man who was lying on the ground holding his stomach in pain. "What did you say?"  
"You know what I said! You… could bloodedly killed many innocent children for enjoyment and…"  
The man could say no more. D-4 punched him across the face, he wasn't going to listen to what he was going to finish about him; he heard enough. He also noticed that the rest of the mob did nothing to help him.  
"You guys aren't gonna help him?"  
On stepped out of the crowd. "We weren't a part of this, he overpowered us."  
After the first came out and spoke up, D-4 watched another walk over to the man. She placed her hand on his wrist and waited 10 seconds before shaking her head.  
"Thank you, he lived a hard life." The one who was with the man said. "You know, this is the first time he actually smiled."  
They all looked and seen that sure enough he had a smile on his face. D-4 couldn't help but smile as well, and soon they left.  
  
  
At the hospital in Hern Bay, where Trevor was now located, rested D-1 and Peter in the hallway outside of Trevor's room. They were abruptly awoken by the sound of load noises, almost explosions from his room. The doctors soon rushed in and seen all of the mess. The equipment helping him breath had exploded.  
  
  
  



End file.
